The Truth is Buried Deep
by mrytale2-5
Summary: A girl is dumped outside Holby ED, badly beaten and holding secrets that could shock everyone, can Sam, Zoe and Linda help her to feel safe but at what cost to themselves as maybe they all discover that the truth should have stayed buried deep.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – **

Sam stood outside and took a deep breath, resting her hands on her knees as she dropped her head.

"Are you ok Sam?"

Tess spoke quietly as she rested a hand on Sam's back as slowly Sam stood back up.

"Yeah I just needed some air."

"You're sure that guy..."

"I'm ok Tess."

Tess nodded her head, a drunk patient had just launched a tirade of verbal abuse at Sam before he had shoved her away. Sam turned and looked at Tess, smiling at the older woman but the squeal of car tyres caught their attention. The black car came to a sudden halt in front of Sam and Tess, the back door opened and a heavy blanket was pushed onto the ground before the door closed and the car sped off.

"Hey!"

Sam shouted as she started to run after the car but she stopped when she realised that there was no way that she could catch it.

"Sam!"

The tone in Tess's voice quickly grabbed Sam's attention and she turned back, her mouth opening in horror as she saw a young girl cowering under the blanket. Sam didn't waste any time as she ran over and crouched down beside Tess taking in the sight of the injured girl who had her wrists handcuffed together and a scarf tied tightly around her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Hello I'm Tess and this is Sam, come on let's get you inside."

Tess smiled as she held out her hand but the girl shook her head and pulled the blanket tighter around herself but both Tess and Sam quickly noticed that she saw also naked and had lots of visible injuries. Tess closed her eyes for a second before she turned to look at Sam who had an equally worried look on her face but then the girl stood and tried to walk away from them. Sam quickly leapt to her feet and ran over towards her, reaching her just in time before she collapsed, Sam caught in her arms and carried her inside.

"Take her through to resus."

Tess spoke firmly as she followed Sam inside before Sam gently laid the girl onto the bed, a frightened and confused look on her face.

"What have we got?"

Fletch spoke loudly as he and Lloyd wandered over but Tess quickly moved and blocked their path.

"Can you get Zoe and Linda in here please?"

Fletch looked confused but Lloyd nodded his head and pulled his colleague out of the way as Tess pulled the screens around the bed to give them some privacy.

"Thanks Tess."

Sam spoke softly but she kept her eyes focused on the girl who was sitting on the bed and clutching the blanket tight around herself.

"I'm going to take that scarf off ok?"

Sam looked right into the girl's eyes as she spoke but she just got a vacant look in response, Sam took a deep breath as she gently reached around to the back of the girl's head and untied the garment passing it to Tess who dropped it into a clear plastic bag.

"Ok I want you to breathe nice and slowly for me."

Sam smiled as the girl opened her mouth wide in relief but Sam's eyes were drawn down to the handcuffs as she heard Zoe and Linda arrive but both women remained silent as they watched Sam.

"Right I'm going to get these off your wrists for you but I'm going to have touch your hands."

Sam's voice was barely a whisper as the girl just nodded her head.

"Thank you."

Sam reached up and took a clip out of her hair, squinting and concentrating as she tried to open the clasp, it took her two attempts but the girl's small gasp of relief was audible to the four women. Sam gently moved the girl's wrists out and once again passed the item to Tess who placed it in the bag with the scarf.

"I'll phone the police and get security to review the CCTV footage."

Tess spoke quietly into Sam's ear as Sam nodded her head, frowning slightly as the girl pulled her hands away from Sam's touch and hid once again behind the blanket. Tess looked at Zoe as she left and saw the look of worry and confusion on the woman's face.

"We're going to need to get you into a gown."

Zoe spoke kindly as she and Linda moved around the bed closer to Sam and met the girl's gaze. The girl looked absolutely petrified at Zoe's statement turning to Sam to reassurance but her breathing had become fast and uncontrollable.

"She's in shock."

Sam quickly helped the girl to lie down on the bed and put an oxygen mask on her face before Linda moved the blanket off only to reveal her bruised and battered body.

"Jesus it looks like someone used her as a punch bag."

Zoe muttered slowly under her breath as Sam went to move away only to realise that the girl had a tight hold of her hand and was unwilling to let it go.

"Its ok sweetie just relax and let me help you."

Sam smiled as she bent over and spoke quietly, Zoe looked at Sam and nodded her head for her to stay close while the girl calmed down.

"We need a chest x ray, the cuts on her arms need suturing and we had better send some bloods off too."

Sam spoke to Linda and Zoe as both of them nodded their heads, Linda quickly moved to retrieve a gown and helped Sam to place it around the girl.

"I'm going to check in with Tess, give me a shout if you need me."

Zoe looked at Sam who nodded her head in response, waiting until it was just her and Linda before she focused her attention back onto the girl.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Rachel."

"Ok Rachel can you tell me where it hurts?"

Sam smiled as she watched Rachel slowly nod her head, a few tears had started to escape from her eyes as she sat up in the bed and moved the mask off her face, looking straight at Sam.

"Everywhere."

The word was whispered as Sam nodded her head and quickly reached her arms around Rachel as the girl buried her head into Sam's chest, weeping uncontrollably. Sam looked at Linda but she had the same exasperated expression on her face as Sam.

"Its ok sweetie we're going to make you feel better."

Sam spoke quietly, not knowing quite what else to say, Linda smiled reassuringly at her as Sam held tightly onto the injured girl, hoping that she would calm down enough for them to treat her and to tell them who had inflicted the damage onto her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted the story, this will be the last update before Christmas so please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2 – **

Zoe found Tess sitting in her office talking on the phone, she quietly entered and took a seat, waiting patiently until Tess had finished her conversation.

"The police are on their way."

Zoe just nodded her head as she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?"

"Sam and I were outside when a car dumped her on the floor before it drove off."

"Shit!"

Tess nodded her head at Zoe's response before she turned her monitor around and showed the footage to Zoe.

"Well at least we've got a number plate."

"I doubt that is going to help us."

Tess spoke sadly as the footage finished, she didn't think that anyone would be stupid enough to use their own car but luckily for her it would be up to the police to sort that mess out.

"We need to keep resus clear if possible."

"Couldn't we move her to the large end cubicle in CDU?"

Zoe pursed her lips as she pondered Tess's suggestion before she nodded her head.

"Yes it will be quieter there but we need to be able to get her to talk and be treated first."

Ok let's go and see how Sam is getting on."

Zoe nodded her head as Tess stood up, both of them walking quickly back through to resus.

* * *

Both Zoe and Tess walked cautiously beyond the screens, Zoe breathed a slight sigh of relief as she saw the girl lying on the bed in a gown, an oxygen mask on her face as Sam turned to face them.

"This is Rachel, she's got severe bruising all over her body but specifically around the chest, I'm waiting for x rays to confirm broken ribs, she also has a got a large laceration to the back of her head, she is also experiencing a lot of pain but doesn't want any pain relief."

Zoe nodded her head as she noticed that the girl still had a hold of Sam's hand, she smiled softly at the girl before she spoke.

"Hello Rachel I'm Doctor Hanna, Zoe, can you remember what happened to you?"

Rachel nodded her head and squeezed Sam's hand tighter.

"Ok we're going to move you to CDU, it will be quieter and more private there."

Sam nodded as Zoe spoke but then Zoe moved closer to Sam and spoke quietly into her ear.

"We're going to need to examine her more closely, find out her age and further details."

"I know I just don't want to rush her Zoe."

"That's ok but the police are on their way."

"She's got a tattoo on the inside of her right thigh, high up."

Zoe closed her eyes as she listened to Sam before she managed to compose herself.

"Ok we're going to need photos and document everything, you and Linda stay with her."

"Thanks Zoe."

* * *

Zoe left resus and headed out to see how the rest of the department was coping, it had been a hectic four hours to the start of the shift and at the moment it showed no signs of abating. Seeing that things were under control Zoe tried to make her way to her office, she had a mountain of paperwork that was well overdue.

"Doctor Hanna, Doctor Hanna!"

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes, waiting impatiently as Noel ran over to her.

"What is it Noel?"

"The police are here about the girl who was dumped out front."

"Oh ok can you show them to my office please."

Noel nodded his head as Zoe took a long deep breath before she carried on walking to her office, not bothering to close the door as she knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before she would be interrupted.

"Doctor Hanna?"

Zoe lifted her eyes up from staring at her desk and saw Noel standing in the doorway with two uniformed female police officers.

"Thank you Noel, please take a seat."

Noel nodded and closed the door as he left, Zoe gestured for the two women to take a seat.

Linda held the tablet with the x rays and showed Sam who just nodded her head, they had had to sedate Rachel in order to examine her closely and the take the photos and Sam didn't want to leave her just yet.

"Can you find Zoe and show her?"

Sam's voice was quiet and sad as she stood by the bed, looking at Rachel who was sleeping.

"Of course I won't be long."

Sam nodded her head as Linda walked out of the cubicle and headed straight to Zoe's office, knocking loudly before she entered.

"Ah this is Nurse Andrews, she has been helping Doctor Nicholls treat Rachel, I was just showing these officers the CCTV footage, perhaps you could fill us in on her injuries?"

Linda nodded her head as she passed the tablet to Zoe who flicked through the photos as Linda spoke.

"Rachel has two broken ribs, a large laceration to the back of her head, several small lacerations on her arms, her torso is badly bruised. She shows signs of dehydration, malnutrition as well as signs of being sexually abused."

Linda spoke without emotion as it was the only way that she could manage to get it all out.

"Can we speak to her?"

The female officer looked at Linda who shook her head while Zoe passed the table over to the officers to examine the photos.

"Ok well we will track down the vehicle that dumped her and could you let us know when we can speak to her?"

"Of course."

Zoe smiled as the officers passed back the tablet and stood up to leave, she motioned for Linda to stay as she showed them out.

"How is she?"

Zoe turned and looked at her friend, resting her back against the closed day.

"We had to sedate her to examine her."

"Oh."

"Sam is still with her."

"Did you get any further details from her, age, surname?"

"No but she can't be more than fourteen, I would say that she's around twelve."

Zoe nodded her head as she watched Linda drop her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just hard, if someone had done that to Britney."

"I know, if you need to take a break then just let me know."

Linda nodded her head before she smiled and walked towards the door, stopping beside Zoe who patted her friend on the shoulder before she left to go and help Sam once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –**

DI Alice Parker was sitting at her desk going through the last of her outstanding paperwork when she heard the two uniformed officers talking to one of her detectives, the words 'golden trident' quickly caught her attention and she went and called them into her office.

"What's going on?"

"We got called to Holby ED an hour ago, a young girl was dumped naked and bound outside. We've got a number plate for the vehicle but it was reported stolen last night. The girl told staff that her name was Rachel but that is all they have managed to get out of her, she has been badly beaten and sexually assaulted."

"You said that she had a tattoo?"

"Yes of a golden trident on the inside of her right thigh."

Alice closed her eyes for a second before she took a deep breath.

"Ok you can leave it with me, have you spoken to her yet?"

"No the doctor wouldn't let us in."

Alice nodded her head as the two officers left her office, she grabbed her bag and left the office alone, she needed to see for herself if the group had finally made a mistake.

* * *

Sam smiled softly as she stood beside the bed and two scared eyes stared at her.

"Hey."

Rachel moved her eyes away from Sam but Sam reached out and took a hold of the girl's hand, bending down as she spoke to her.

"Don't worry you're safe here."

The girl looked around the cubicle and saw Linda standing on the other side of the bed before she moved to stand closer, reaching up as she gently stroked Rachel's hair.

"Rachel can you tell us more about yourself? How old you are? What's your surname? Who your parent's are?"

Linda spoke kindly but Rachel closed her eyes and Sam looked at the monitor and could tell that she was starting to panic again.

"Ok Rachel I need you to calm down for me, breathe nice and slowly."

Sam smiled as she felt her hand being squeezed tightly, Linda moved to put the oxygen mask over Rachel's face but the girl pushed it away as she sat up and looked hard at Sam.

"I don't know anything! Please I've got to get out of here before they find out I'm alive!"

"Sweetie you're not well enough to go anywhere."

The girl shook her head at Sam as the curtain to the cubicle started to move, quickly Linda moved to the end of the bed, protectively guarding Rachel as Zoe poked her head around.

"Can I come in?"

Linda nodded her head and moved aside, watching the frown creep across Zoe's face as Sam tried to calm Rachel down.

"What's going on?"

"Rachel wants to leave."

Sam sighed heavily as the girl lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"There's a DI Parker that wants to speak to her."

"Rachel?"

Rachel didn't reply she just kept her eyes closed as the tears escaped from the corners and trickled down her cheeks.

"Well we need to speak to her."

Zoe sighed resignedly as Sam nodded her head.

"Please don't leave me alone."

Rachel's voice was a whisper but Sam and Zoe heard her while Sam looked at Zoe in desperation.

"Linda can you stay with Rachel, don't worry sweetie we won't be gone long."

Linda nodded at Zoe before she moved closer to the bed, reaching out she took a hold of Rachel's hand as Zoe and Sam left the cubicle.

* * *

Alice was sat impatiently in Zoe's office, if her instincts were right then she needed to see and speak to the girl as soon as possible but as she watched the two doctors walk in she knew that things were not progressing well.

"DI Parker this is Doctor Nicholls who has been treating Rachel."

"Can I speak to her?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment."

"Can I least see her?"

Sam shook her head as Alice put her head in her hands for a second.

"Has she told you anything about herself or what happened to her?"

"I'm afraid not, we asked her for more details but she said that she couldn't remember, she is very frightened and wants to leave."

"That might not be a bad idea."

The words were muttered under Alice's breath but unfortunately they were loud enough for Zoe and Sam to hear, causing them to look at each other in confusion.

"Ok DI Parker what are you not telling us?"

Zoe spoke firmly as she stared hard at the detective who checked that the door was shut before she leant across the desk.

"The two uniformed officers told me that the girl has a tattoo of a golden trident."

"Yes on her right thigh."

"This is a symbol for a powerful group that calls themselves Poseidon."

"Highly original, what are they human traffickers?"

Zoe looked at Alice, both she and Sam had seen women and girls in the ED who had been victims of traffickers and Rachel, although exceptionally young, certainly carried the same sort of injuries.

"No they are much worse than that, their members are some of the most powerful people in the country, business owners, policemen, politicians."

Sam had her mouth open as Zoe looked at her before she stared back at Alice and quietly spoke.

"So are you saying that Rachel is owned by this group?"

"I believe so. I have never come across a living victim before and I've only seen the symbol twice before today."

"So how come you know so much about them?"

Sam spoke with a tension to her voice as she thought about Rachel.

"Because after I found the last victim ten years ago I swore that I would stop them. Unfortunately I have been thwarted in my attempts because of their power and influence but with a living victim that can change."

Alice sighed as she looked at the confusion on the two doctor's faces.

"I haven't told anyone else at the station about this or that I am here, I need to see her, speak to her and find out just this group is really up to."

"I just don't think that Rachel is up to that at the moment, she is too scared to trust anyone."

"They've really messed her up then."

Sam just nodded her head in response.

"We need to keep her presence here a secret, until she is well enough to be moved somewhere safe."

"Well that we can manage, I'll change her name on the admission form and keep the details of her injuries off any records."

"Thank you Doctor Hanna."

"I'm going to go back and check on Rachel."

Sam stood up and nodded at Alice before she left.

"Do you mind if I stay?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders at Alice's question but waved her hand for Alice to stay in her office, she had no idea how long it would be until Rachel was confident enough to open up to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –**

Dixie and Jeff were the first ones at the scene but they could hear the police and fire engines were not far behind them.

"Dixie over here!"

There were in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, the car was smashed up against a wall and a pile of rubbish had been set alight in the far corner but Jeff had seen a male body lying on the ground behind the car. Both of them grabbed their bags and ran over, quickly noticing the blood coming from his head and knees.

"He's got gunshot wounds to both legs."

"We need to get some blood in him and get him out of here."

Jeff nodded his head at Dixie's comment and watched her run back to the ambulance to fetch the stretcher.

"Ok ready Jeff?"

The two of them didn't waste any time as a police officer ran over to them.

"Hey you might want to know that the car is the same one that dumped the girl outside your hospital earlier."

"Ok thanks mate I'll let the doctors know but I don't think that he'll be causing anyone any problems for a while."

Jeff looked at Dixie as she got on the radio before she drove off fast towards the hospital.

* * *

Tom was the one that took the call, he knew what had happened earlier in the day and Sam was busy looking after the girl, the information that Dixie relayed to him quickly caused him to raise his eyebrows before Tom went to find Zoe and pulled her into the staff room.

"We've got a gunshot victim coming in, he was found in an abandoned warehouse beside the vehicle that dumped the girl earlier."

"Shit!"

Zoe reached up and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at Tom and took a deep breath.

"Ok well resus is clear and I'll inform security that we'll need some extra bodies down here. I'll be in to assist you once I've spoken to Sam."

Tom nodded his head and walked out of the staff room before Zoe puffed out her cheeks once again and headed to her office.

"Have you heard?"

Zoe looked at Alice who had her phone in the palm of her hand and nodded her head.

"I've got extra officers coming in with him."

"Thanks."

"We need to keep Rachel safe."

"I know I was just about to inform Sam about everything."

"I would feel better if I could come and stay with her."

Zoe paused as she thought for a moment before she finally nodded her head and gestured for Alice to follow her as they quickly walked through to the quiet cubicle Rachel was occupying.

* * *

Zoe coughed as she stood outside the cubicle and quickly Sam pushed her head round the corner and saw Zoe and Alice standing outside, her eyes opened wide as she stared at them.

"We need to come in."

Zoe spoke firmly as Sam pulled the curtain apart and allowed the two of them to enter, the three of them stood at the foot of the bed as Rachel looked at Linda for reassurance while Zoe whispered to Sam.

"We've got a gunshot victim coming in he was found by the car that brought Rachel in, I don't know quite what is going on yet but we thought that it would be best to keep you informed and if DI Parker stayed here for the time being."

Sam closed her eyes and looked at Rachel before she smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry Rachel everything is fine."

"Thanks Sam, I've got to help Tom in resus but I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

Sam nodded her head as Zoe left before she turned her attentions to Alice.

"I don't want you to cause her any distress, if you do you'll have to leave."

"Ok I just want to make sure that she is safe."

"Good then you won't mind staying at the end of the bed?"

Alice shook her head as she watched Sam walk up the bed and smile kindly once again at Rachel before she took a hold of her hand stroking it softly.

"Please don't worry Rachel we're all just here to make sure that you are safe, this is DI Parker but she won't be asking you any questions, we just want you to rest for the moment."

Rachel lifted her head slightly and looked at Alice who gave her a soft smile before she turned back to Sam and gave a small nod of her head before she spoke.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem sweetie now please try and rest and don't move too much those ribs are broken."

Sam smiled once again as Rachel rested her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes but again she kept a tight hold of Sam's hand which Alice duly noticed and Alice knew that if she was going to speak to the girl she would need Sam's help.

* * *

Zoe walked into resus and saw Tom battling hard to save the man's life, he was perched up on the bed doing chest compressions while Lloyd and Fletch helped him.

"What's the situation?"

"He's losing blood faster than we can put it in, he's got a severe head wound and we haven't any output for the last five minutes."

Zoe nodded her head as she walked over and picked up the notes and looked at the man and the monitors.

"Tom?"

Tom turned and looked at Zoe while he carried on with the chest compressions but he saw the look on Zoe's face and he knew that she was right before he stepped down and looked at Fletch and Lloyd.

"Is everyone in agreement?"

Everyone was silent, just nodding their heads in response.

"Ok time of death is 14:18, I'll go and tell the police."

Tom didn't look at anyone as he walked out of resus, Zoe took a breath before she walked over and took out her phone, taking a picture of the man's face before she looked at Fletch and Lloyd.

"Ok remember that this is a suspicious death, leave everything in place."

Zoe turned and left the two men walking out of the room, ignoring everyone and everything until she reached Rachel's cubicle.

"It's Zoe."

Zoe waited patiently as Linda opened the curtain and she walked in, feeling all eyes upon her as she spoke quietly.

"He's dead, I've got a photo I'd like you to take a look at Rachel."

Zoe moved closer as Rachel nodded her head and concentrated on the photo.

"Is this one of the men that hurt you?"

Alice spoke anxiously before Rachel handed the phone back to Zoe.

"No he was the one that found me, he rescued me."

Alice opened her mouth in shock and looked at Sam but she was concentrating on Rachel, Alice knew that she needed to talk in more depth to Rachel but for the moment that just wasn't possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 –**

Sam was perched on the bed as she watched Rachel sleep, Alice was stood at the end while Linda yawned widely and her stomach rumbled causing Sam to look at her watch.

"Linda its way past the end of your shift, go home and get some rest and something to eat."

Linda looked at Sam as she took a breath before she nodded her head.

"Ok but what about you?"

"I'm not leaving her."

Linda just smiled at Sam and reached across, patting her friend on the shoulder before she quietly left. Sam edged herself further on the bed as Rachel opened her eyes.

"You're still here?"

"Of course."

Sam smiled as she shifted on the bed, crossing her legs as she sat and looked at Rachel.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess."

"How is the pain?"

Sam watched carefully as Rachel glanced away from her shaking her head, her eyes catching sight of Alice as she left the end of the bed and walked nearer to her.

"Rachel can I ask you some questions?"

Sam glared at Alice as she spoke but then she saw the look of dejection on the detective's face and held back the barbed comment that was about to leave her mouth, allowing Rachel to make the decision.

"Can I have a drink?"

"Of course."

Sam leant across and got the glass of water, helping Rachel to take a few sips before she replaced the glass.

"Rachel can you tell me anything about yourself, your age, your name?"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could feel Sam's fingers intertwined with hers and felt that the woman would protect her.

"I don't know, they called me Rachel, nothing else."

"Where were you kept, a house?"

Rachel nodded her head as Alice smiled kindly at her.

"Can you remember your mum?"

"I think so."

"That's good, have you ever been to school?"

"I haven't been for a long time, one of the women taught me to read and write."

"So you were kept in the house all of the time?"

"Yes I was allowed out in the garden but only for a short time and not if there were guests around."

"Can I ask you about the tattoo on your leg?"

Rachel swallowed hard as she reached down with her free hand and covered the area with her hand.

"They told me that it made me part of their family."

"That's ok Rachel, listen you're doing really well, I just want to ask you a couple more questions."

Rachel nodded her head while Sam kept a careful watch over her.

"You told us earlier that the man rescued you, how did you escape?"

"They thought that I was dead, they took me somewhere to get rid of me but they got disturbed by this gang, they left me and then he found me."

Rachel's voice was breaking as she spoke, Sam reached across and brought her close as she looked at Alice.

"That's enough."

"I know, thank you Rachel."

Alice bowed her head as she moved down the bed but she didn't leave the cubicle, she didn't want to risk leaving them alone yet. Alice watched as Sam held onto Rachel, cradling her into her body as the girl's tears seeped into the light green scrubs, but they had gained her trust and Alice could only hope that she would be able to stop the Poseidon group this time.

* * *

Zoe carried the bag carefully as she walked through the corridor, it had just gone 5am and one of the quietest periods, if that was possible, in the ED, she didn't stop until she reached the cubicle. Gently Zoe eased the curtain open a crack and was unsurprised when Alice quickly stood up and towered over her.

"Oh sorry Doctor Hanna, come on in."

Alice quickly moved aside as Zoe nodded her head and entered, pulling the curtain tight across as she did.

"Please call me Zoe, here I brought you all some food and coffee."

Zoe smiled as she placed the bag on the chair left vacated by Alice before she walked further up the bed and saw that Sam was curled up awkwardly on the bed next to Rachel both of them slowly waking up as Zoe looked back at Alice.

"How have things been?"

"Quiet."

"Good morning you two!"

Zoe smiled as Sam sat up and stretched out her aching limbs before she looked at Zoe.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone 5am, can I have a word Sam?"

Sam rubbed her eyes as she carefully got off the bed, mindful not to aggravate Rachel's injuries, she turned and looked at Rachel before Alice moved towards the bed.

"Don't worry Rachel I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel nodded her head as Sam winked at her before she followed Zoe out of the cubicle, the two of them walking silently until they were in the sanctuary of Zoe's office. Zoe had already placed two cups of coffee on the desk before she had gone to find Sam and pushed one towards the younger doctor as they sat down.

"Thanks."

"Well you certainly look like you need it. So you stayed here last night?"

Sam sighed as she looked at Zoe, not knowing if Zoe was talking to her as a friend or as her boss.

"I couldn't leave her Zoe, I'm the only that she trusts, she won't let anyone else touch her, what would you have done?"

Sam picked up the coffee as she finished, she hadn't meant the anger in her voice but until she knew where Zoe was coming from Sam wasn't going to take any chances.

"I would have done the same Sam."

Zoe's voice was quiet as Sam nodded her head while she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Sorry."

Zoe shrugged her shoulders as she watched Sam carefully.

"How is Rachel?"

"She's still confused and frightened, we managed to speak to her a little bit but she doesn't remember much."

"Well her blood results came back during the night, there are small traces of amphetamines in her system."

"I'm not surprised, are you going to move her up to paediatrics today?"

Sam looked anxiously at Zoe, she knew that Rachel had a long recovery ahead of her and the fact that they still didn't know her true identity or what had happened to her was hindering things.

"No I need to talk to DI Parker about what the next step is going to be."

Sam nodded her head as she stood up with Zoe joining her as they both walked back to find out what DI Parker's plans for keeping Rachel safe were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 –**

Alice was sat on the chair which she had brought closer to the bed but she hadn't crowded Rachel, watching the girl closely as she drunk the coffee and devoured the sandwich that Zoe had brought in for her.

"It's Sam and Zoe."

Sam spoke quietly outside the cubicle before the two of them entered, Sam quickly made her towards Rachel smiling as she reached up and gently stroked the girl's forehead. Zoe made her way towards Alice about to talk to the detective but she was quickly interrupted as sound of Alice's phone filled the cubicle.

"I'll take this outside."

Alice didn't look at anyone as she left causing Zoe to look at Sam with raised eyebrows.

"Ok well, how are you feeling Rachel?"

Zoe smiled as she lifted her glasses down off the top of her head and read Rachel's medical notes.

"Tired and it aches."

"What aches sweetie?"

Zoe moved closer to Rachel who had turned to look at Sam who nodded reassuringly before the girl turned back to Zoe.

"It hurts all over."

"I know sweetie do you want me to give you anything for the pain?"

"No!"

"Rachel it's ok calm down."

Sam quickly spoke as she reached and tried to take a hold of Rachel's hand but the girl had clasped both hands together.

"They made me take stuff before when I was hurt but it made me really ill!"

Zoe looked at Sam but Sam had closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"But those people weren't really doctors and didn't want to look after you, do you trust Sam and I?"

Rachel slowly nodded her head as she moved one hand over to Sam and allowed her to take a hold of it.

"That's really good Rachel, I promise you that we won't force you to do anything but this will help ease the pain slightly."

"Ok."

Zoe smiled and nodded her head as she saw the tears escaping from the corners of Rachel's eyes before she left to go and get the morphine to help Rachel.

* * *

Alice listened carefully to the information as she stood outside the cubicle, no mention of the Poseidon group had been made by her but the attack on the girl had to be investigated by her detectives and luckily the man who had died had been quickly identified as a local gang leader. Alice watched Zoe leave the cubicle as she took a deep breath.

"Ok well he wasn't alone in the car when they dumped her, CCTV shows her being pushed out of the back, so we know who the likely suspects are round them up and see what they know."

Alice finished the call and wandered over to where Zoe was standing filling a syringe up.

"What's going on?"

"Rachel is in a great deal of pain, she refused pain relief before but I have managed to convince her that it is ok and will help."

"I don't understand?"

"Apparently the people who had her gave her drugs, we found traces of amphetamines in her system but slowly we are gaining her trust and can treat her."

Alice nodded her head sadly as she took a long breath.

"Who was the call from?"

"Oh we've identified the man who was shot, Derek Musgrove, he's well known to us as a local gang leader we're rounding up his associates and hopefully they'll be able to give us some more information."

Zoe raised her eyebrows before she double checked the syringe and looked back at Alice.

"So you'll be leaving us?"

"I haven't decided that yet, if Rachel is staying with Sam then I may chance it."

Zoe nodded her head before she took a breath and looked at the detective.

"She's not well enough to leave hospital yet, technically she should be up in paediatrics but because of her situation and trust issues I think that staying put is the best option for the time being."

"Thank you Zoe I'll be in contact soon."

Zoe nodded her head as Alice smiled before she quickly walked away leaving Zoe to concentrate on the syringe in her hand before she wandered back over to the cubicle smiling as she entered and saw that Sam had found the food in the bag and was eagerly eating a bagel.

"Here we go Rachel this will help with the pain but it will also make you a bit drowsy."

Rachel nodded her head as she watched Zoe move closer, she felt her body stiffen slightly but then Zoe smiled and gently stroked her arm and Rachel felt a little bit better.

"That's great Rachel well done."

"Thank you."

Zoe smiled at Rachel pleased that she too was managing to build a slow bond with the girl and that would hopefully allow Sam to have a bit of a break too. Zoe watched as Rachel shifted and got herself comfortable on the bed once again and closed her eyes the morphine quickly easing the pain she was suffering from.

* * *

"Dixie we've got a shout!"

Jeff called out while Dixie waited in line at the roadside cafe, hearing his voice she quickly left and ran back towards the ambulance.

"What have we got?"

"The police called us in, they went to arrest a suspect and found he has been beaten up."

Dixie nodded her head as Jeff drove into the estate the sight of three police cars quickly drawing them where they were needed. A small open piece of grass that had abandoned cars and sofas littering it, quickly they stopped and jumped out as a uniformed officer greeted them.

"He's lying on the blue sofa, he's breathing but someone has done a right number on him."

"Ok mate we'll check him out."

Jeff and Dixie quickly moved over to where the man was located, Dixie bent over and started to check his vitals, both of them concentrating on the injured man and the police on keeping the crowds at bay, none of them expecting the sound and sight of bullets to suddenly come reigning down on them.

"Dixie!"

"Keep down Jeff!"

The mayhem lasted less than thirty seconds, Dixie could feel her body was still shaking as Jeff put his arm around her.

"You're bleeding!"

"I'm ok let's just get out of here."

"Hey I need a hand over here!"

Jeff called out as a policeman came running over, helping Jeff lift the injured man into the ambulance while Dixie trailed behind.

"You're in the back Dixie and I don't want to argue with you."

Dixie reached up and felt her arm, she knew that she had been struck by a bullet and that she was quickly losing consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –**

Zoe was in shock as Tess relayed the information to her, two critically injured people being rushed in and one of them was Dixie, Zoe knew that she needed Sam in resus with her and Tom.

"Linda!"

Zoe ran over to her friend who was still dressed in her jeans having just arrived for her shift.

"I heard Zoe I'll be there right away!"

Zoe shook her head as she grabbed a hold of Linda's arm causing her friend to look at her, her face full of concern.

"I need you to sit in with Rachel I need Sam with me and I don't want to leave the girl alone."

"You think she is in danger?"

"DI Parker does and I don't want to take any risks."

Linda nodded as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Ok I'll go right on in, do you want me to send Sam into resus."

"Yes please but don't say anything to her I don't want Rachel to know what's going on."

Linda gave a small nod of her head in acknowledgement before she watched Zoe heading off towards the ambulance bay, she quickly decided not to waste any time and went to relieve Sam.

* * *

"Stay with me Dixie we're almost there!"

Jeff shouted to the back as he just about heard an audible mumble in reply which was a good sign as she was still conscious. Driving as fast as he could Jeff made the journey back to the hospital in record time, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Sam, Zoe, Tom and Tess standing outside waiting for him.

"Right Sam and Tom you take the male, Tess you and I are with Dixie."

Zoe spoke quickly as she opened the doors and allowed Tom and Sam to take the badly injured man out and quickly into resus while Jeff leapt out and ran around to check on Dixie.

"Hey Dixie its Zoe, can you hear me?"

"Uh huh."

"That's good, right I'm going to help you out and into the wheelchair then we can sort out that arm for you."

"I'm fine its just a little scratch."

Zoe raised an eyebrow and frowned at Dixie as she helped the woman sit in the wheelchair before Jeff quickly pushed her inside, the blood had already seeped through her thick jacket.

"Well we're going to have to have a better look just to be safe."

* * *

Linda watched Rachel as she slept, she had picked up the notes attached to the end of the bed and saw that Zoe had administered some morphine. It broke Linda's heart to watch the frail girl sleeping, her body had taken so much pain and suffering at such a young age Linda wondered if she would ever fully recover especially with further threats to her safety hanging over. Quickly she was pulled from her thoughts as Linda heard rapid footsteps approaching the cubicle, throwing the notes to the end of the bed Linda stood firmly as the curtain opened.

"Oh it's you."

Linda breathed a sigh of relief as she saw DI Parker walk in, but the detectives face was pale and showed signs of extreme tiredness.

"You're here alone with her?"

The anxious tone was evident in Alice's voice as Rachel quickly opened her eyes due to the loud interruption.

"Well yes we've got a bit of a situation here at the moment and all the doctors are needed in resus."

Linda couldn't help the sarcastic tone in her voice as Rachel struggled to sit up and watched the exchange.

"Exactly so we need to move her now!"

Rachel's eyes opened wide as she watched Linda sigh heavily and shake her head before she turned around and faced her, a warm smile evident on her face.

"It's ok Rachel just relax, there's nothing to worry about."

Rachel just nodded her head, her body was still feeling the effects of the morphine and she instinctively trusted Linda far more than the detective.

"I think we ALL need to just calm down a little bit."

Linda glared at Alice who reluctantly nodded her head before she stood at the end of the bed, her back turned to Rachel and Linda, ready to intercept anyone who dared to enter.

* * *

"Tom?"

Zoe called out over the screens as she examined the wound on Dixie's arm.

"He's heading to surgery, ruptured spleen we've got him stabilised."

"Ok good."

Zoe took a breath as she turned her attention back to Dixie while Jeff stood protectively beside her.

"What happened?"

"Police called us in because of that guy's injuries then as we started to treat him it turned into the OK Corral."

"Do you know who the guy was?"

Zoe looked at Jeff as she pressed down hard on Dixie's arm.

"Some local gang member that the police wanted to interview."

The look on Zoe's face instantly changed and she turned around to see if Sam was still in resus.

"Zoe? What's wrong?"

Dixie spoke quietly, the pain had eased considerably and she had been lucky that the bullet had only grazed her arm, the blood loss looked worse than it actually was, the shock of the whole incident the most damaging injury.

"Nothing, I just need..."

"It's that girl isn't it?"

Tess spoke worriedly as Zoe caught her breath and turned her attention back to them, just able to nod her head.

"I'll get security down here."

Tess moved to phone them but Zoe waved her hand.

"I'll get them I need to sort a few things out, are you ok to finish off for me Tess?"

"Of course."

"I'll be back to check on you shortly Dixie I promise."

"Not a problem Zoe."

Dixie called out as Zoe walked past the screens and saw Sam peeling her gloves off.

"With me Sam."

Sam just nodded her head as Zoe rapidly moved towards CDU, her heart beating fast as they reached Rachel's cubicle. Zoe didn't waste any time in opening the curtain and was unsurprised to see that Alice was already in there.

"My office now!"

Alice went to open her mouth but Zoe had already walked out with Sam following her close behind, leaving Alice with little option other than to follow them.

* * *

Zoe closed the door firmly, a look of anger and concern on her face as she looked hard at Alice, Sam was confused before Zoe launched into a tirade.

"So that's two of the men who brought Rachel here that have been attacked, what aren't you telling us Detective? One of my friends has been shot, how much danger are we in?"

Sam looked at Zoe, her mouth open, she hadn't been fully aware of the situation just that she was needed in resus and her thoughts immediately turned to Rachel before she stared at Alice.

"Honestly I don't know, I've never come across a situation like this, I need to talk to Rachel again and get some clearer answers about how long she was with the group and if we can get a handle on her real identity. I never expected that they would target us or the paramedics."

"Well they did and I want to ensure that my staff and Rachel are safe."

"I want to move Rachel to a safe house."

Zoe nodded her head before she looked at Sam who shook her head.

"She's not well enough plus she doesn't exactly trust you detective, you move her into a safe house and you are going to damage her physically and mentally."

"I know Sam that's why I want you to come with her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Quite a short chapter but thought it helped in allowing the story to flow and the characters to develop, that being said there should be another chapter in the next day or two, let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 8 –**

Sam quickly shoved some of her things from her locker into a bag, she hadn't wasted any time in changing out of her scrubs and into jeans and jumper. She hadn't needed any convincing to go with Rachel, she knew that the girl trusted her and that she would also be able to take care of Rachel's medical needs. Zoe however had been another matter, her thoughts of the wound Dixie had suffered where fresh in her mind and although she wanted the best for Rachel she did not want to put Sam in any danger. Between Alice and Sam they had managed to convince Zoe that it was the best course of action, although the fact that Alice was not keen on letting her superiors know about Rachel or where she was being kept had alarmed Zoe and she had made Sam promise that she would ring her twice a day.

"Sam?"

Sam closed her locker door and turned around, surprised to see Dixie standing in the staff room, her arm in a sling.

"Dixie what are you doing up?"

"Well I was getting a bit bored just sitting around."

Dixie smiled as she wandered over and stood close to Sam as Sam smiled at the injured paramedic and put her hand on Dixie's good arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok it's just a graze, I'm certainly not used to dodging bullets I thought that was more your line of work."

Dixie grinned widely as she watched Sam bow her head.

"Hey I'm ok Sam."

"I know it's just the last 36 hours have been a bit stressful."

"I heard about the girl, how is she doing?"

"Not great though it's more psychological damage that she is suffering from."

"You're leaving?"

Sam just nodded her head as Dixie took a step closer to Sam her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Look after her Sam and take care of yourself."

"Thank you Dixie and remember to take plenty of time off and make sure that you have Jeff running around after you!"

"Oh don't you worry about that!"

Dixie grinned widely as she quickly embraced Sam before she turned and left, leaving Sam to pack up the last of her things before she went to go and find Alice and Rachel.

* * *

Alice checked that the road was clear, that they hadn't been followed, that nothing was out of place before she turned the engine off and turned to face Sam and Rachel.

"Ok follow me but once we're inside I want you to stay in the hall until I check that everything is in order."

Sam just nodded her head as she looked at Rachel who had her fingers tightly interwoven around Sam's. Dutifully they followed Alice's lead, Sam staying close to Rachel as they entered the house once inside Sam sat Rachel down on the bottom stair standing protectively over her while Alice wandered through and checked the rooms.

"Everything is in order come on let's go through to the living room."

Sam helped Rachel to stand before she placed an arm around the girl's waist and the two of them followed Alice through as she stood in the living room and gestured for them to sit down on the sofa.

"Right so this is going to be home for a while, I hope you like it."

Alice managed a small smile as Sam reached across and touched Rachel's face instantly concerned by the pale nature of her face.

""I need to give you some medicine Rachel, have you got any food here?"

"Yes what do you need?"

"A drink and a sandwich would be a good start."

Alice nodded her head before she wandered off into the kitchen leaving Sam to look after Rachel and help the girl to settle in.

* * *

Alice sat in the living room on the solitary armchair, the television was on low but nobody was really paying attention, Rachel was in an uneasy sleep slumped up against Sam, finally Alice's phone beeped as she held it in the palm of her hand, fretfully she touched the screen and opened up the message, she had to read it three times before the information sunk in, they finally had a name and background for Rachel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 –**

Sam noticed the change in Alice's posture and the look of surprise on her face, she could feel Rachel was still sleeping against her as Sam manoeuvred carefully so that she could look over.

"What's happened?"

Alice picked herself up from the armchair and walked over to where Sam was propped up, passing her the phone she didn't say a word, letting the information contained in the message to speak for itself. Sam frowned as she digested the information, a match had been found with a girl who had been reported missing from a children's home five years ago, the girl's name had been Rachel Carden. Sam craned her neck and looked at Rachel but the girl was still sleeping, if it was the same person that it would mean that Rachel was only 12 years old, Sam closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to come to terms with everything. According to Alice's police information Rachel Carden had been placed into care when she was four years old, nobody knew who her dad was and her mum had been sent to prison for drug dealing, there had been no other family to take care of Rachel so the local authority had taken her away. What did spark Sam's interest was the fact that when Rachel's mum was released from prison she made no effort to reclaim her daughter and showed no interest when she was reported missing.

"Do you think it is her?"

Sam passed the phone back to Alice and watched her shrug her shoulders.

"Until we can speak to her we won't know, she trusts you and I'm hoping that will help us to tap into those memories."

"If she doesn't want to remember then it will be hard for us, I've seen soldiers with PTSD and it is a timely and difficult condition to treat."

"Time is a luxury we don't have, the attacks on the local gang are worrying and I want to get ahead and find out who is in this group and stop them."

The determination in Alice's voice perked Sam's attention, she hoped that Alice would temper that when Rachel woke up and they attempted to speak to her once again.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and immediately saw the unfamiliar environment, the pain in her body momentarily forgotten as she stood up and looked around the room. The last thing that she could remember was being in the hospital, her wrists bound and her mouth gagged, panic rushed through Rachel's body and she suddenly seemed to find it impossible to breathe. Sam immediately jumped up and stood in front of Rachel, placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders and gently bent down.

"Rachel look at me."

Sam spoke firmly as Rachel dropped her head and closed her eyes, the voice seemed familiar but everything in her mind was jumbled up.

"Rachel!"

Sam knew that she needed to be firmer, to shake Rachel from the nightmare that even though she was awake she seemed to be still in the midst of it. Quickly she moved her hands away from Rachel's shoulders, lifting them up to rest on her cheeks before she moved Rachel's head up until their eyes met. Sam let out a sigh of relief as she saw the glint of recognition in Rachel's eyes.

"We're at the safe house with DI Parker."

Rachel nodded her head as allowed Sam to move her back to the sofa while Alice wandered off into the kitchen, emerging moments later with a glass of water, the room silent as Rachel drunk the water and adjusted to her surroundings. Sam could tell the Alice was getting impatient but there was no way that she was going to risk Rachel's health.

"Sorry."

Rachel's voice was quiet as she passed the glass back to Alice who quickly shook her head and Sam was relieved to see that the detective was showing Rachel some compassion.

"It's ok Rachel please take your time."

"What's going on, something has happened hasn't it?"

Rachel looked hard at Alice, she hadn't seen the detective act so kindly to her before and instinctively she felt defensive. Alice quickly turned to look at Sam but she shrugged her shoulders and kept an eye on Rachel as she heard Alice clearing her throat.

"We think we know who you are so I want to know if I can ask you some questions?"

"Who am I? Please can you tell me?"

Rachel's voice was anxious as she first turned to Sam before she leant forward and concentrated on Alice.

"Can you tell me what your first memory is?"

Alice spoke quietly as she watched Rachel take a deep breath and close her eyes before she sought out Sam's hand and clasped it tightly as she thought.

"My mum taking me to school."

"That's good, have you any memories of your dad?"

Rachel just shook her head firmly as Alice smiled and took a moment.

"Can you remember any of your teachers?"

"Yes a Mrs Hill."

"That's great Rachel, can you tell me how old you think you are?"

"Twelve."

The tears trickled down Rachel's face as Alice swallowed hard trying hard to keep her own emotions at bay.

"I think that your name is Rachel Carden, that you are twelve and that at aged 7 you went missing from a children's home."

Sam kept her hand tight around Rachel's before she reached around and moved closer while Rachel absorbed the information.

"Rachel I think that a group calling themselves Poseidon took you and somehow you have managed to escape with your life but I think that there are other girls like you that they have and are doing the most terrible things to."

Alice let the words linger in the air, she knew that she had probably overstepped the mark but that it had needed to be done, the seeds to reactive the hidden memories needed to be sowed and hopefully with Sam's encouragement they would start to grow quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thanks to everyone for the positive comments it really inspires me to write and puts a smile on my face, anyway here's the next chapter for you to read, review but most importantly enjoy **

**Chapter 10 – **

The sun streaming through the thin curtains quickly caused Sam to open her eyes, she had not had much sleep and still felt exhausted as she rolled over in the bed and saw Rachel sleeping beside her. The two of them had taken the larger bedroom with Sam not wanting to leaving Rachel alone and the two of them had shared the double bed while Alice had gone into the smaller single bedroom. Rachel had not said a word to her after Alice had told her about the Poseidon group and Sam knew that it would be pointless to try and push her, that any lingering memories would get buried deeper if she tried to force matters. Sam stood up and stretched her arms as she walked around the room before she heard a sound and instantly turned away from the window and saw Alice standing in the doorway.

"How are you?"

Alice spoke quietly as Sam wandered over and nodded politely to the detective.

"Ok."

"Has she said anymore to you?"

Sam shook her head as she noticed the folder Alice had in her hand.

"These are my notes on the Poseidon group, they're the ones that I don't keep at the station, what my own personal research has discovered. I was wondering if you'd look through them if you had a chance, look after them while I go into work?"

Sam raised her eyebrows but Alice held the folder out in front of her and gave Sam no option other than to take it.

"You're going into work?"

"Yes we've got the murder and the two serious assaults to investigate."

"What are you going to tell them about Rachel?"

Sam glanced over to the bed where she noticed that Rachel was beginning to stir.

"That she hasn't given us any information yet."

Sam nodded about the coy answer, there were no lies just not the whole story.

"Listen I'll be back this evening and I'll bring some food with me, if you have any worries just ring me."

Sam nodded her head as she began to move over to the bed, Alice gave a quick wave goodbye as she noticed Rachel blinking her eyes open.

* * *

Alice checked her car and all around the area before she set off. She knew that her investigations into the Poseidon group would not have gone unnoticed and that they had a habit of silencing those who got too close to uncovering the truth. Driving off to the police station she was confident that her movements had gone unnoticed but little did Alice know that money and power the Poseidon group wielded meant that they were able to utilise the tiniest and most technological advanced surveillance equipment. The small piece of metal that had been attached underneath her bonnet allowed them to now Alice's precise location without the need for bodies on the ground attracting unwanted attention. For now Alice was blissfully unaware as she carried on, her mind forming what needed to be done for the day while safe in the knowledge that Sam would look after Rachel for her.

* * *

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed as Rachel reached up and rubbed her eyes, she tried to sit up but instantly winced in pain, causing Sam to quickly reach across and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Ok take it easy, you're due some more pain medication, take that and then I can see about moving you slowly."

Rachel nodded her head as she noticed Sam place a folder at the end of the bed before she left the room, Rachel looked around as she adjusted to the surroundings she thought about trying to sit up again but the pain in her ribs was too much so instead she laid back down, resting her head on the pillow. Moments later Sam returned, rucksack in her hand and a caring smile on her face as she quickly moved over to the bed, perching down as she opened the bag up and retrieved a packet of pills.

"Here take these."

Sam passed two tablets over before she turned and picked up the glass of water and handed that too over to Rachel. Rachel nodded her head and quickly swallowed them, closing her eyes as she felt Sam's hand reach up and stroke her hair softly, Rachel instantly found comfort in the touch and allowed her eyes to stay shut.

"Can I take a look?"

"I guess so."

Rachel kept her eyes shut as she felt Sam's hands gently move down and press down on her body, it was so different to everything that she remembered from before she entered the hospital, then the touches had been forced and painful but now it felt different, like she was being looked after, something that she hadn't felt for a long time, if ever. Sam closed her eyes for a second as she finished, Rachel's body still looked bad but it was beginning to heal although she knew it was going to take time and that was just the physical damage, the psychological scars were going to take much, much longer to recover from.

"I've finished."

Sam spoke quietly as she took a hold of Rachel's hand and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What's in the folder?"

Sam raised an eyebrow but then saw that Rachel was trying to sit up and quickly Sam moved and helped her to sit up, both of them looking at the folder which lay at the end of the bed.

"Alice, DI Parker, gave it to me earlier, before she left for work."

"What's in it?"

"The information she has gathered on the Poseidon group, I haven't had a chance to look at it yet."

Sam took a long breath as she looked at Rachel who dropped her head and moved her free hand to her right thigh, placing it on top of the tattoo that was covered by her jogging bottoms.

"Can you remember anything?"

Sam's voice was a whisper as Rachel raised her head, water prevalent in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"The house was three stories high, set back from the main road. My bedroom was on the top floor, at the back of the house, from the window you could see woods not another house or person. There were always at least four adults there with me, a woman and three men but then there were always more that came, usually in the evenings. I really can't remember my mum, I just remember that house and the people in there and what they did to me."

Rachel's voice trailed off as Sam edged up the bed, moving closer to her before she reached up and wiped the tears that were falling down Rachel's cheeks.

"It's ok Rachel, don't say anymore, you're ok now, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - hope everyone is still enjoying the story, let me know what you think of the ending...!**

**Chapter 11 –**

He walked into the room and was pleased to see that everyone had already arrived and was sitting around the large rectangular table, it helped appease just slightly the terrible dark mood that he was experiencing but it wasn't enough as he sat down at in the largest, grandest chair of them all, a file open in front of him but he didn't open it he just placed his hands on top of it while he looked around at all of the faces.

"I'm glad to see that you all managed to make it despite the short notice."

He spoke slowly and clearly, his voice echoing around the vast room while his fingers drummed the top of the file.

"As you know we have experienced a breach of security and in spite of our best efforts it has yet to be rectified. Andrew has assured me that he has the matter under control and it will be achieved with the least amount of publicity as possible."

"What about the girl, she must have talked?"

"Oh I doubt it."

He grinned in a way that would scare the majority of people but for everyone around the table they just found comfort in the expression.

"Anyway we do have to think about the repercussions that the group face and ensure that it will remain in existence for another 183 years."

"What are you suggesting?"

The middle aged woman that was sat directly opposite him stared hard across the table, he knew that it would have been her that would speak first, and she was the next in line for his seat.

"We need to go to the secondary location."

Everyone nodded their heads, they knew immediately what he meant, everything was going to be packed up, moved away, the whole house would be cleaned from top to bottom, nobody would know what had really gone on in that house. He stopped as he turned to leave the table, quickly catching Andrew's eye before the man walked over to him.

"I am pleased with the amount of work that you have put into the surveillance and file of DI Alice Parker but I am concerned with how close Rachel has got to the doctor, what have you got on her?"

"Doctor Sam Nicholls, former Army medic, divorced and lives on her own."

"I want a complete file and surveillance on her as soon as possible."

He didn't wait for Andrew to reply, he had given his orders and he expected them to be carried out otherwise there would be consequences. There was no need for him to stay any longer at the house, there was too much that needed to be done and he had his own entertainment waiting at home for him.

* * *

Rachel was laying on the sofa, her head propped up by a cushion while Sam was sat on the floor just in front of her. The two of them were quiet, not even the television was on, Sam had the file that Alice had left open on her knees while Rachel stared at the wall not wanting to talk. Sam closed the file and then her eyes, she needed a break from reading, looking at the photos that Alice had put in from the two girls that she had found murdered. Sam opened her eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall, she took a breath and stood up placing the file on the top of the DVD player.

"I've just got to make a phone call, I won't be a minute."

Rachel just nodded her head and continued to stare up at the ceiling as Sam wandered through to the kitchen, taking her cell out of her pocket as she stood by the kitchen sink and looked out of the window as she waited for Zoe to pick up.

"Doctor Hanna."

"Hi Zoe it's just me checking in."

"Oh hi Sam, how are you?"

Sam took a deep breath and paused, immediately Zoe picked up on the hesitation.

"Sam do you need a break? Maybe I could come over?"

"I'm ok Zoe."

"Hmm come on Sam I know how hard it must be for you there. How is Rachel?"

"Quiet, she talked to me this morning but has now completely shut down, the injuries are healing well but I think I'm going to need some more supplies soon."

"Well that will gives me the perfect excuse, I'm on until 8 tonight I'll come round straight after."

Sam smiled as she listened to Zoe's voice, there was a light heartedness to it that immediately put Sam at ease.

"That would be nice, I'll be glad to see a friendly face."

"Ok I'll see you later."

Sam still had the smile on her face as she walked back into the room but her heart sunk a little as she looked at Rachel who still lay forlornly on the sofa.

"Hey it's time for your medication."

Sam smiled as she stood over Rachel, keeping her eyes fixed on the girl until Rachel moved her eyes so that they met.

"How are you feeling?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and blinked her eyes but Sam could see that she was trying to stop the tears from escaping. Sam closed her own eyes momentarily before she crouched down and gently placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, placing her head close as she whispered softly.

"It's ok Rachel."

"I should never have said anything to you."

"Rachel..."

"They'll come for me, I know that, they will kill me to keep their secrets buried, but they won't care who they hurt, Sam I don't want you to get hurt."

The tears were flowing freely as Rachel spoke, the words spoken clearly and with a passion that belied her young age. Sam could find no words that would offer Rachel any comfort, she just reached around and held her tightly, hoping against everything that her touch would help in some way.

* * *

Alice took a deep breath as she got into her car, it had been a long day that she had spent the majority of in the office, reading all the reports everyone had compiled and she knew that it was going to be harder for her to keep her knowledge of the Poseidon group quiet. Alice checked the car park before she drove out, she was going to speak to Sam and Rachel as soon as she got back to the safe house and hopefully Rachel would be inspired to talk to her.

* * *

Zoe stood in her office, her bag was on the desk as she checked that she had got everything that she needed for Rachel. Everyone else had already left and the new shift had taken over, Zoe took a deep breath as she looked her office and headed out to her car, she already had the address of the safe house and had memorised the route she needed to take but knew that she also needed to ensure that she was not being followed and had several alternatives if she needed them.

* * *

He watched carefully as the vehicle came towards him, the headlights obscuring the number plate slightly so he was a bit late in speeding off but there was no mistaking the impact that he made, the sound of crunching metal, crashing glass and splintering screams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 –**

The knock on the door caused Sam to cautiously open it, even though she was expecting Zoe for the time being she wasn't taking any chances, quickly and silently she let her friend in before closing and bolting the door behind her.

"It's good to see you Zoe."

Sam smiled as Zoe took off her coat and hung it on the end of the banister before she turned and looked at Sam, quickly seeing the tiredness in her eyes as she embraced her friend.

"How are things?"

Zoe spoke quietly as she let go of Sam and watched her shrug her shoulders in response.

"Alice is out at work and Rachel is sleeping upstairs, come on through and I'll make some coffee."

"That sounds good, has Rachel talked to you?"

Sam took a breath as she walked through to the kitchen, taking her time to answer as she filled the kettle up and turned it on.

"A little, she gave me some details about the house where she lived but I haven't pushed her, I don't know if she is ready yet."

"Or if you are."

Sam nodded her head, both Sam and Zoe had seen the horrific injuries on the girl's body and in their minds knew how they had been inflicted but to actually listen to Rachel tell them would be an ordeal for everyone involved. Silently Sam made them both coffee and quietly they walked through and sat down on the sofa, Zoe taking a sip of her drink before she reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic bag.

"I've got these for you, it should all be there but if you need anything else then just let me know."

"Thanks Zoe, I just don't know how long we are going to be here."

"Hmm and it's not exactly the best place for Rachel either or for you for that matter."

"Yes but I can't abandon her Zoe, I don't trust the police, if I leave her she'll clam up completely and we both know the consequences of that."

Zoe nodded her head, the psychological damage that Rachel would suffer would be far worse than her physical injuries which they could help heal quite quickly but at 12 years old Rachel's emotional health was hanging by a thread. The two of them started to drink their coffee, the room remaining silent until suddenly the house reverberated to a loud piercing scream.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes but all she could see was bright lights and all she could feel was hot searing pain throughout her body.

"It's ok just stay still for me."

The voice was unfamiliar as Alice risked moving her head to see if she could find a source for it but she soon found that she couldn't move.

"You've had a car accident, we've got to keep you still until we can get you checked out by the doctors Alice."

Alice took a breath but even that was painful as she squinted her eyes.

"Hang on a moment and I'll give you something for the pain."

Alice closed her eyes as the bright light became too much for her but her thoughts in her mind turned to panic about whether Sam and Rachel were safe.

* * *

Zoe and Sam shared a scared look, staring hard at each other for no more than two seconds before they both spoke at the same time.

"Rachel!"

Sam was the first to stand but she was quickly followed by Zoe as the two of them ran up the stairs, Sam checking that there was nobody in the hallway before she entered the bedroom, she had guessed that it had been a nightmare that had woken Rachel but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Rachel?"

Sam felt her heart beginning to pound hard as she looked at the empty bed, the panic in her body began to rise as she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair while she scanned around the room.

"Sam!"

Zoe's voice was quiet but firm as she wandered around the bed and crouched down by the window, Zoe heard Sam's soft footsteps approaching but she kept her head still, looking forward as she smiled and gently reached out.

"Rachel its Zoe, Sam and I are right here, open your eyes for us please."

Zoe's softly spoken words and the caring nature of her touch on the top of Rachel's head had the desired effect as the girl lifted her head from her knees, her body trembling. Zoe swiftly moved and sat down next to Rachel and watched as Sam followed suit and sat on the opposite side both of them reaching out and holding Rachel, Zoe kept her hand on the top of Rachel's head while Sam took a hold of the girl's hands. Rachel turned to look at Zoe who smiled at her before Rachel changed to glance at Sam, but it was too much for her and she felt the tears stream down her face and Rachel buried her head back into her knees and started to rock back and forth. Sam looked at Zoe a slight sign of exasperation adorning her face and her older friend didn't hesitate as she quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her in close, resting Rachel's head on her chest as slowly the trembling stopped and just the tears were left to slowly trickle down her young face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 –**

Jeff walked out of resus and immediately headed outside once again, his head was spinning and he needed to sit down. Puffing out his cheeks as he sat on the back of the ambulance he put his hands on top of his head, he had recognised her as soon as they had arrived on the scene and the identification in her purse had only confirmed his thoughts. His thoughts immediately ran to Dixie who was resting at home, probably with a large mug of tea and an even larger bar of chocolate, Jeff knew that there weren't any coincidences and reached for his phone.

* * *

Zoe sat in the kitchen, the cup of coffee had gone cold in her hands, it had taken her over twenty minutes to calm Rachel down but in a way she was pleased that Rachel had allowed her to help and take some of the burden away from Sam. Between the two of them they had managed to get Rachel back into bed but Sam had been unwilling to leave her while Zoe had been glad to have a small break before she went home and got some much needed sleep.

"Zoe."

"Oh hi Doctor Hanna, sorry to disturb you."

"Jeff?"

Zoe frowned as she pushed the cold cup away and felt a shiver run down her spine especially as she heard Jeff take a breath and hesitate slightly before he managed to find his voice.

"I've just brought DI Parker in, she was in an RTA, somebody drove into the side of her car."

"No!"

"Zoe I don't pretend to know what is happening but I do know that people are getting hurt."

"How is she?"

Zoe stood up and put her hand on the top of her head as she spoke, the night's sleep that she craved looked like disappearing into the ether.

"She's got some serious injuries but she is stable and conscious, the right leg is a mess."

"I'm on my way, thanks Jeff."

Zoe cut off the call and thumped the table hard, causing the cup of coffee to tremble and spill its contents but Zoe couldn't summon up the energy to care. Heading up the stairs Zoe barely knew what to say but she knew that Sam needed to know.

"Zoe?"

Instantly Sam knew that something was wrong, the expression on Zoe's face gave it away and as Zoe nodded at the dozing Rachel Sam knew that the conversation had to be elsewhere, quietly and carefully she got off the bed and walked onto the landing, turning sideways so that she could see both Zoe and Rachel.

"What's happened?"

Sam's voice was a whisper, almost pleading with Zoe for information.

"DI Parker has been involved in a car accident, someone drove into her."

Sam's mouth dropped open as she stared hard at Zoe who nodded her head slowly to reaffirm that it really was true, instinctively the two women reached out and took a hold of each other's hands, unsure of what they had gotten themselves involved with.

"Is she?"

"Stable at the moment but I'm now heading in to find out for myself, I'll phone you as soon as I have the details."

The silence held for a few moments as the two women turned and looked over at Rachel before Sam shook her head firmly.

"What do I tell her?"

"Honestly Sam I don't know."

"Do you think we're safe here?"

Sam watched in despair as Zoe shrugged her shoulders, but her frustration was not directed at her friend, she knew that they were both devoid of information.

"Stay here and keep your phone close, I'll ring you in thirty minutes if not sooner, if you haven't heard from me by then phone the police."

Sam nodded her head as Zoe squeezed her hands, trying to reassure her that everything was fine but neither of them really felt like it was.

* * *

Rachel kept her eyes firmly shut, pretending and hoping that Sam and Zoe would believe that she was sleeping but in reality she had heard every word that had been said, that Alice had been hurt. Immediately the guilt grew in her body, the moment she had uttered her name she had put others in danger, people who had helped her, cared for her and all she had given them in return was bullets and car crashes. Rachel could feel the tears behind her closed eyes as she listened to Sam and Zoe walking down the stairs, she knew that she had to make some decisions and quickly, before anyone else got hurt because of who she was.

* * *

Zoe ran into the ED, heading straight to resus as she spotted Linda hovering over the patient. She wasn't expecting to see her friend still at work and caught her breath as she stood next to her, although her eyes were drawn to the figure on the bed.

"Zoe?"

"Jeff phoned me."

Linda nodded her head as she reached out and touched her friend on the shoulder.

"We're taking her up to theatre in a minute."

"I thought that you'd finished?"

"I was leaving when they brought her in, I knew that you had gone to see Sam and thought that it would be a good idea to stick around and find out what happened."

"Thanks Linda."

Zoe smiled as she bent down closer and took a hold of Alice's hand, looking the detective in the eye as she spoke.

"Hey Alice, how are you feeling?"

Alice squeezed Zoe's hand tightly and tried to pull her closer to her, quickly Zoe moved in and helped remove the oxygen mask from her face.

"Rachel and Sam, they're not safe anymore."

"What do you want me to do Alice?"

Zoe knew that it was a hard question to ask the detective given her injuries but she had no idea of what to do for the best.

"The police station or here, I don't want them alone."

Zoe nodded her head before she noticed Alice's stats starting to deteriorate.

"Ok Alice I'll sort it out, you've got to relax and let us take care of you."

Zoe puffed out her cheeks as she saw the porters entering the room to take Alice up for surgery, taking a step back she felt Linda's reassuring hand resting on her back. Knowing that she had to move Rachel once again played heavily on her mind, all the upheaval was not going to be easy on the girl especially when they were trying to ease the trauma not increase it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 –**

Rachel listened as Sam and Zoe left the landing, quickly she scrambled to the end of the bed, ignoring the pain before she picked up the file that Alice had left for Sam. Grabbing the pen Rachel saw that Sam had made some notes about the house she had described, it was in that moment that she made her mind up. Scribbling the address down next to it before she flicked through the rest of the file, concentrating on the drawings of suspects as Sam wandered back in.

"You're awake."

Sam smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Rachel and looked at the open file. Rachel didn't say anything in response as she busied herself in making some alterations to the pictures, adding details and nicknames that she had heard other people call them.

"It's late Rachel, you really need to rest."

Sam's voice was quiet but firm as she reached across and gently took a hold of Rachel's hands forcing the girl to turn and look at her.

"I know what happened to Alice, you need this information."

The fear was evident in Rachel's voice as it trembled and broke while she spoke. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally running through what the right response should be.

"I know that you're scared Rachel but you need to rest, your body needs to recover."

"Can I have a drink please?"

Sam nodded her head as she stood up, keeping her phone tight in her hands as she walked down the stairs. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she was alone again, quickly she scrawled on the front of the file, she had seen the light shine through the curtains and knew that time was short as she opened the window and grabbed a hold of the drain pipe before she crawled down.

* * *

He had immediately changed vehicles and had headed straight to the so-called safe house, smiling as he saw one woman running from the house, he knew that his plan was working and that just left the girl and the other doctor alone. Luckily for him they were stupid enough to have the lights on and even though the curtains were shut he could keep a close eye on them. The weapon he had chosen for the job was perfect and as he used the scope he could see that the girl was alone in the bedroom but then something happened that immediately put his plan at risk.

"Crap!"

Quickly he moved the scope to the side of the house as he watched the small figure clambering down, even from his distance he could see the pain she was suffering before she ran off down the road. He knew what he had to do, ignoring his instruction to kill the doctor he started the car's engine and followed the girl.

* * *

Sam smiled as she walked up the stairs, even though Rachel was scared she had finally started to reveal some information that she would be able to pass onto the police and would hopefully help them find the people who had hurt her. The curtain moving was the first thing that caught Sam's eyes, and immediately she knew that something was wrong.

"Rachel!"

Sam yelled out as she dropped the glass of water and ran around the room, stopping by the open window she stared down at the ground but there was no sign of Rachel nor anybody else. The fear grew inside of Sam as her eyes caught sight of the file lying on the bed and she saw the writing adorning it. Sam's hands were trembling as she picked it up and read Rachel's note.

_They've found us, I'm not safe to be around, thank you Sam but please don't look for me, I don't want them to kill you._

The tears trickled down Sam's face as she clenched the file but the sound of her phone ringing only caused her heart rate to race once again.

"Hello."

"Sam its Zoe."

"She's gone."

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Rachel's gone!"

"Are you ok, have they hurt you?"

"No Zoe, nobody took her, she left before they found us."

"Sam you need to get out of there!"

Zoe shouted anxiously but she was talking to a dead line as Sam hung up and shoved the file into her bag before she ran out of the house.

Linda looked at Zoe as she shouted down the phone, the two of them were alone in Zoe's office and the worry she was feeling only increased as she listened to one side of the conversation.

"Zoe?"

"Rachel's run off."

"And Sam?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders as the two of them sat still and silently, neither of them wanting to leave despite the late hour and the exhaustion they were feeling, both of them wanted to stay close to the phone in case Sam got back in contact.

* * *

Sam's lungs felt like they were about to burst but as she saw the safety of the hospital the fear that she was feeling lifted slightly. She saw the two figures sitting in Zoe's office and as she opened the door the three of them all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're ok, god Sam we've been worried sick about you, what happened?"

Sam placed her bag on the floor and retrieved the file slamming it down on Zoe's desk as she caught her breath.

"She heard us talking about Alice, when you left I found her reading and adding to this file, while I went downstairs to get her a drink she left through the bedroom window but not before she left me this."

Sam pointed at the front of the file while Linda stood up and manoeuvred Sam to sit down in the chair.

"I'll get us all some coffee."

Zoe nodded her head as Linda left the office, picking up the file she reached for her glasses.

"Sam we need to phone the police."

"I know."

"Did you see what Rachel had written inside the file?"

"No I saw the note and came straight here, why?"

"She's written an address and look."

Zoe picked up one of the sketches that Rachel had added to, underneath she had written 'the doctor', Sam closed her eyes as she realised who the sketch resembled.

"Do you think that it is him?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders before she reached for her phone.

"I'm leaving it up to the police to make the judgements."

* * *

Rachel nearly collapsed as she turned the corner, luckily there was a street lamp close by as she grabbed a hold of it. Standing still for a moment she stared up at the road ahead, the lights on the house were off which was strange and the gate had a chain and bolt around it.

"Get in Rachel."

Quickly Rachel's head snapped around and saw a face that she recognised and walked over, reluctantly getting into the car.

"They've had to move because of you."

"Sorry."

"Well you're back now."

He smiled as he drove off, reaching for his phone to let them know that he was bringing them a pleasant gift.

**A/N – I haven't made my mind up who the doctor is that is helping the group so any suggestions welcome, I did have in my mind that although he worked at the hospital he wasn't a 'casualty' character but maybe a 'holby' character? Let me know any thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 –**

The pain was coursing through her body once again as Rachel watched him drive up towards the unfamiliar house, though it was as large and impressive as the last one had been. He opened the door for her but she got out herself, stumbling towards the front door which opened as they approached, a pair of arms catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Take her through to the back room, I'll follow you there."

Rachel felt the lump in her throat grow as she heard the familiar female voice as she was passed back to the man who had driven her to the house, he picked her up and carried her through the house before lying her down on a bed, leaving her alone in the room but the solitude didn't last long.

"Hello Rachel."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the woman standing over her, the smile etched on her face made Rachel feel slightly sick but she knew that Sam and Zoe were safe, it was the least that she could do after all they had done to help her.

"Hello ma'am."

"Nice to see that your manners have improved since I last saw you. I'll arrange for the doctor to see you in the morning but for now I suggest that you get some rest."

Rachel nodded her head and closed her eyes, despite the pain she knew that she would quickly fall fast asleep.

* * *

Linda walked back into the office carrying three cups of coffee, after placing them on Zoe's desk she pulled out the spare chair from the corner of the room and sat next to Sam, smiling at her friend who just nodded her head towards the file.

"Zoe's calling the police."

"It's the right thing to do."

"I know, it's just."

"You're worried about Rachel, I know Sam but you don't know where she's gone and if they have got her then it's not safe for you, we've got to let the police handle everything now."

Sam nodded her head as Zoe finished the call, it was then that Linda's eyes caught the drawing that was now placed on top of the file.

"Oh my god, is that?"

Linda reached across and picked up the sketch, examining it closely before she looked at Sam and then Zoe, both of them just shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you think that he is involved?"

"I don't know Linda, I'm passing all of this over to the police and then they can investigate and we can get back to our jobs."

Zoe's voice was exasperated as she spoke before she took a hold of her coffee and drunk it slowly as Linda muttered under her breath.

"Well it would certainly explain a few things."

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and immediately closed them once again, she hadn't dreamt it, the accident had happened.

"How are you feeling?"

Recognising the voice Alice turned her head and managed to look at her colleague.

"I don't know Matt how should I be feeling?"

The Detective Sergeant managed a smile before he took a breath.

"The girl has run away."

"Did they get her?"

"We don't think so, Doctor Nicholls found a bedroom window open and Rachel left her a note asking that nobody look for her."

"Crap!"

"But she did leave us some information, an address that has unfortunately been abandoned and cleaned thoroughly."

"They knew we were coming after them."

"Yes but look at these."

Matt held up the sketches and saw the smile creep across Alice's face.

"They're great, she's added loads of detail. Get them circulated and look into the financials of that house, who paid the bills and taxes, we might well end up getting them that way."

"Will do boss, take it easy and I'll be back later to fill you in."

"Thanks Matt, oh how is Doctor Nicholls doing?"

"Quiet, she's down working in the ED but I know that she blames herself for the girl running away."

"Crap, I'll see if I can speak to her later, if we find the girl we'll need her as I doubt Rachel will talk to anyone else."

Matt nodded before he stood up and left the room, leaving Alice alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The scream that left Rachel's mouth quickly woke her up, caused not only by the nightmare she found herself in but the pain around her ribs as well, but as she opened her eyes Rachel realised that she had woken up in her own personal living hell.

"Rachel?"

"Sorry ma'am."

Rachel quickly bowed her head as the woman walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok Rachel you've been through a bit of an ordeal lately."

The woman smiled as she spoke, reaching out she put a hand on Rachel's shoulder which quickly caused her to shiver uncomfortably at the contact.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rachel."

Rachel nodded her head but she didn't believe her.

"The Doctor will be in to see you shortly, just sit tight until then, I've got to go and make sure that everything is progressing as it should be."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Rachel and if you keep up the good behaviour you can move upstairs, we have a new girl that you can help show how things work around here."

Rachel nodded her head as inside a loud groan reverberated around her body, they had found someone else, she was right to have made the move back here as well as leave the information with Sam, she wondered if she could find some way of contacting Sam so she could tell her that someone else was in danger. But then Rachel didn't know if she wanted to take the risk of putting Sam in danger once again. Closing her eyes Rachel made the decision to sit tight and keep quiet, accept that this was her fate, the life that she had been dealt and there was nothing that she could do to change it.

* * *

Sam sat on the bench in the cold air, Zoe had tried to get her to go home and get some rest but she didn't want to leave, not yet anyway.

"Can I join you?"

Sam lifted her head and looked up, quickly nodding her head as Tess shivered slightly before she sat down.

"Zoe told me what happened."

"I screwed up Tess. She's 12 years old for god's sake, out there hurt, alone and frightened!"

Sam shouted the words out before she bowed her head once again and put her hands on top of it.

"It's not your fault Sam you were out in an impossible situation. Rachel made her choice Sam there was nothing that you could do, it sounds like she was looking out for you."

Sam puffed out her cheeks as Tess reached around and put her arm around the young doctor.

"Come on inside, it's too cold to spend the day out here."

"Have you got any good patients for me Tess?"

"A drunk with poor hygiene and a bad gash on his leg?"

Tess smiled as Sam lifted up her head and nodded in reply, they both knew that working was the best way to cope, keeping their minds occupied so they couldn't worry about what had happened to Rachel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 –**

As he walked into the room he could tell immediately that some strong pain relief was needed. Placing the bag at the end of the bed he coughed loudly, ensuring that the noise was loud enough to rouse her.

"Roll your sleeve up Rachel."

His quiet monotone voice sent shivers up her spine, sitting up she closed her eyes as she pulled up the sleeve of her jumper and felt his cold touch on her skin. The prick of the needle was faint and soon she began to feel woozy, the horrible sickly feeling hitting her stomach and Rachel knew that she had to lie back down again.

"That should help her for today, I'll be back this evening but I've got to be careful."

"Do they know about you?"

"No but with the detective in the hospital I don't want to take any chances."

"If you are found out doctor then you know what you have to do."

He nodded his head as he picked up his bag and quickly walked out, he knew that he was trapped but it was all his own selfish fault.

* * *

Matt knocked on the door to the staff room before he walked in, closing the door behind him as the figure sat up and looked sternly at him.

"Doctor Nicholls?"

Sam nodded her head as the man reached for his pocket but to her relief he only brought out his identification, holding it up for her to see.

"Detective Sergeant Emmerson, Matt."

"What do you want detective?"

The frustration was clearly evident in Sam's voice as Matt sat down close to her, a warm smile adorning his face.

"We checked out the address Rachel left you but it was an empty house, there was no sign of her there, did she ever mention any other places that she might go to?"

No she had nobody, she had been kept in that house for five years."

"I want to assure you Doctor Nicholls that we are still out there looking for Rachel."

Sam nodded her head as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you, sorry I can't help you more. Are you any closer to finding out who the members of the group are?"

"We have a number of people currently under surveillance."

"Including a doctor from this hospital?"

"I..."

Matt hesitated before he checked around the room and looked at Sam again, nodding his head he remembered what Alice had said that morning about needing Sam's help when they found Rachel.

"Yes we are keeping tabs on a male consultant from Holby hospital as well as a Police Inspector and a social worker."

"Thank you."

"DI Parker, Alice, she'd like to see you Doctor Nicholls."

Sam nodded her head as she watched Matt stand up.

"I'm going up now to see her, to fill her in on how the investigation is progressing, shall I tell her that you will be up shortly?"

"I don't know."

"Nobody blames you Doctor Nicholls."

"I'll go up after my shift."

"Thank you Doctor Nicholls we really do appreciate all the help you have given us."

Matt reached out and shook Sam's hand before he left her alone, the truth was that her shift had ended two hours ago, she just couldn't bring herself to go home and face the solitude it would bring.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and quickly noticed that she was in a different room to before but the only feeling she had at the moment was a queasy one.

"Here."

The familiar female voice came out of nowhere but luckily for Rachel she placed a bowl in front of her which she promptly vomited into.

"Drink this."

Rachel accepted the glass and drunk the water, looking at the woman who smiled at her, Rachel felt sick again but this time it was mainly due to the false niceness the woman was portraying towards her. All this woman had ever caused Rachel was pain and fear but here she was trying to look after her but Rachel knew that there had only been one person who had truly looked after her and Rachel had turned and run away from her.

"Take your clothes off Rachel."

Rachel sighed as she started to remove the garments, guessing what was coming next she prepared herself for the pain.

"Wow we really did hurt you didn't we?"

She smiled as she traced a lone finger across Rachel's scars and cuts, watching as Rachel closed her eyes as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"It's ok Rachel we'll take care of you now, he wants to see you tonight."

The woman pulled Rachel closer to her, gently holding her before she started tracing her finger around Rachel's barely formed breasts, allowing a gasp to leave her mouth as she brought her finger up to her mouth and licked it longingly which only caused Rachel's sobs to increase in intensity and volume.

* * *

Sam stood up and mentally prepared herself to go up and see Alice, she knew that despite what anybody said that the detective would blame her for Rachel disappearing which was fine by Sam as she too blamed herself. But then her eyes caught sight of the male figure walking past the staff room door, heading out of the ED and towards the car park. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the sketch Rachel had done with 'Doc' scrawled underneath it, it was definitely him and he was heading out. Sam couldn't stop herself as she walked out after him, watching as he got in his car, fortunately she had her car still in the car park left from before she had gone to the safe house with Rachel, fumbling for her keys Sam quickly started the engine and followed him out of the car park. Instantly she knew that he wasn't heading home and if he was involved then maybe he would lead her to Rachel, Sam pursed her lips as she drove, determined to find Rachel, wherever she was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – **

Sam kept a careful distance between herself and the black BMW estate, her mind was fully focused on the car and the direction that it was taking. They were heading west and away from the city centre, it had been a while since Sam had been to this part of the city and as the houses got larger and further apart Sam knew that she was heading in the right direction. It wasn't just the sketch that had aroused Sam's suspicions, his demeanour around the department had not been the same from one day to another and nobody felt that they really knew him. Sam quickly stopped her car as she watched his car slow down before it waited for some electronic gates to open, she could tell that there were people inside, several lights were on and Sam could just about make out a person opening the door as he left his car and walked towards the house. Sam puffed out her cheeks as she ran her fingers through her hair, she had come this far and now was at a total loss as to what to do next, when suddenly a loud knock on the car window caused Sam to jump violently.

* * *

Rachel pulled the blanket tight around her, the woman had moved her downstairs a couple of house ago to where they had first brought her when she had arrived at the house, she was being prepared for his visit later that evening. Rachel took a breath as she tried to compose herself, at least she was now alone, the other girl wasn't ready yet, and Rachel had only seen her briefly but hadn't even been able to find out her name as she had just curled up on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. The pain in Rachel's ribs wasn't too bad, they had put her back on the drugs and Rachel had known better than to struggle or to even argue with them. Sitting naked underneath the blanket on the bed the fear started to grow in the pit of Rachel's stomach, she knew that it was only a matter of time before they came to fetch her and it was time to mentally prepare herself for what they were going to do, trying to visualise herself in a happier place but Rachel found herself unable to find a suitable memory.

* * *

"What the...!"

Sam stared hard at the face peering at her through the darkness, the initial panic quickly gave way to one of annoyance as she gestured for him to enter.

"Detective Sergeant Emmerson."

"Doctor Nicholls."

The tone was tense between the two of them as the detective made himself comfortable.

"Why are you here Doctor Nicholls?"

"I fancied a drive, what about you detective?"

"My job Sam, I was following the same person as you only I was more aware and noticed you."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally cursing herself for not noticing the other car following her, she should have prepared herself better especially given her army training.

"Well exactly what are we doing here Matt? He has gone inside, look at the house, it has got to be them, Rachel must be inside!"

"We have no proof of any crimes, we still have no idea where Rachel is, I'm sorry Sam."

"So we've got to sit tight?"

Matt nodded his head as Sam slammed the palms of her hands against the steering wheel.

"I'm going in there."

"I can't let you do that Sam."

"Have you spoken to DI Parker lately?"

Sam stared hard at Matt and saw the faint flicker of uncertainty in his face, she couldn't help but smile as she reached for the door handle.

"You haven't because you know that she'd agree with me, I'm going to see if I can find Rachel, if she is in there then you and I both know that they are going to hurt her and I for one cannot live with that guilt on my conscience."

Sam decisively stepped out of her car, not caring if Matt followed her or not, she wanted to find out what was really going on in that house and if Rachel was in there then she needed to get her out, as quickly as possible.

"Ok I'm coming."

* * *

Rachel could feel the tears building up as she listened to the voices outside the room, there were definitely two that she recognised, the woman who had stayed with her and the doctor but there was also a hint of a third person and if he was out there then it wouldn't be long until they came for her. Rachel closed her eyes tightly and pulled the fleece blanket around her once again, the hinges on the door creaked and footsteps headed towards her.

"Take the blanket off Rachel."

Rachel's heart rate increased as the voice echoed in the room, she kept her eyes closed as the doctor's hands pulled the blanket away from her body.

"I need to give you another injection Rachel. Just keep still for a minute."

Rachel felt the needle prick into her arm, she knew that it would only be a matter of a few minutes before she had to follow him out to the main room. The drugs quickly took effect and the rush hit her head, the loud crash of glass didn't even merit her to move her head.

"Get away from her Doctor Carter!"

Sam screamed as she ran into the room, Matt was close behind her as they approached the doctor.

"I didn't do..."

Dominic didn't get a chance to reply as Sam tackled him to the ground, the commotion in the room quickly caused the door to open and three men came running towards them.

"I'm a police officer, there are others on the way so back off!"

Matt shouted as Sam quickly got up and ran over to where Rachel was slumped on the bed, keeping her eyes on Dominic as he stood back up and glared at her, she had seen the same look of disgust on his face when he and Tom had clashed but there seemed to be even more venom aimed in her direction.

"You've made a terrible mistake Doctor Nicholls."

Dominic sneered as he spoke, grabbing a lighter from his pocket before he set light to the fleece blanket and threw the flaming garment to the floor causing flames to suddenly grab a hold of the carpet. The three men suddenly turned and ran from the room with Dominic close behind them.

"Rachel come on open your eyes for me."

Sam spoke urgently as she stroked Rachel's face, breathing a sigh of relief as Rachel's eyes flickered open.

"Sam we've got to get out here!"

Matt ran over to them as the room quickly filled with smoke Sam just nodded her head as she bent down to pick Rachel up.

"They've got another girl, upstairs in the back bedroom."

Sam's eyes opened wide as Rachel spoke, the words were slurred but both Matt and Sam heard them.

"I'll go just get Rachel out of here!"

Sam turned and stared hard at Matt but he was already on his feet heading out of the burning room.

"We'll get her Rachel, come on lets go."

Sam quickly took off her coat and wrapped it around Rachel's naked body as the two of them stood up, Sam's arm around Rachel's waist supporting her as they walked towards the broken window where Sam had entered. The heat and smoke were quickly increasing and Sam knew that they had to get out but then the curtains around the window caught light and blocked their exit.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

Sam suddenly pulled Rachel back, clutching her close to her own body as she turned and looked around for another way out. Reaching up Sam wiped her brow, the intense heat from the fire was becoming too much and as she coughed she knew that they had to get out.

"Rachel!"

Sam felt Rachel's body started to go limp against her, desperately Sam tried to get a response but Rachel gave her nothing in reply.

"Crap!"

Sam wrapped her arms around Rachel and lifted her up, unsurprised at how light the young girl was, Sam cradled Rachel's head on her shoulder before she moved closer to the broken window, taking a deep breath as she sprinted through the burning curtains. Coughing and spluttering Sam collapsed on the grass outside, lying beside Rachel she stared up at the sky, hearing the sirens rapidly approaching she knew that they had managed to escape.

* * *

Tess stood still for a moment after she replaced the red receiver, her mouth slightly open in shock, an action that didn't go unnoticed as Fletch wandered over and hovered behind her.

"Tess?"

Tess heard the voice and recognised it but she didn't turn around straight away, she took a few more seconds to compose herself before she spoke quietly.

"Do you know where Doctor Hanna is?"

"Heading outside for a smoke."

Tess just nodded her head as she walked away, ignoring Fletch's attempts to talk and to find out what was going on. Quickly Tess spotted Zoe and walked over, keeping her voice low as she spoke.

"We've got four victims coming in from a house fire."

"Ok we'll need to get resus clear, do we know how bad they are?"

Tess shook her head before she reached out and placed a hand on Zoe's arm.

"What is it Tess?"

"Sam is one of the victims and she's coming in with a young girl."

"Rachel."

Zoe quickly dropped her cigarette as she spoke, stomping it out with the toe of her shoe before she looked at Tess and saw the concern on Tess's face.

"Get everyone together we need to brief them before the ambulances arrive."

Tess nodded her head as the two of them walked back in, both of them wondering how badly hurt Sam and Rachel were and how Sam had found and rescued the girl.

* * *

Sam removed the oxygen mask and leant forward only to be greeted by a firm hand that stopped her in her tracks.

"Let me help Jeff!"

Sam pleaded as she looked at the paramedic but he shook his head before he reached and placed the oxygen mask back onto Sam's face.

"I'm sorry Sam but trust me you need to keep that on. You're not going to be able to help her if you need further treatment."

Sam reluctantly nodded her head as Jeff smiled at her before he turned his attentions back to Rachel, she hated to admit defeat but Sam knew how much smoke she had inhaled and the burns on her hands were beginning to sting.

"We're here Sam."

Sam nodded her head as she felt the ambulance slow down, she removed her mask and looked sternly at Jeff.

"Take Rachel in first, I'll follow."

"Sam..."

Jeff stopped and gave up trying to reason with Sam, he had to get Rachel out as the doors opened and he saw Zoe, Linda and Dylan waiting for them.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed, her eyes focused on the bed next to her where Rachel laid, with Zoe and Linda treating her, she could feel his hands on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"What happened Sam?"

Zoe spoke as she removed Sam's coat off from Rachel, wincing as she laid eyes on Rachel's naked body, she didn't turn around just listened carefully for Sam's reply .

"I followed Dominic from here, he led me to a house where he went in."

"So you went in to rescue her?"

Zoe raised her eyebrows as she listened to Dylan's curt response, it wasn't ideal to have him treat his ex-wife but Tom was busy in cubicles with the Detective and the other girl although their injuries were not as serious as Sam's and Rachel's.

"Dylan."

Dylan took a breath before he turned to Robyn who was standing next to him.

"Check her oxygen levels and re-dress the hands we may need to get plastics down to have a look."

Dylan turned and looked at Sam, offering her a faint smile as he gently ensured that the oxygen mask was placed correctly before he spoke quietly.

"You need to stop thinking that you can save everyone Sam, it wasn't your fault that you lost him."

"He had a name Dylan."

Sam yanked down the mask before she spoke, her emotions bubbling over as she felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheek.

"I know Sam, I was there."

Dylan turned and walked out of resus, leaving Robyn to wonder what was going on before the young student turned and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam?"

Zoe quickly wandered over to the other bed and stood in front of the young doctor.

"Rachel?"

"She's stable Sam."

Sam nodded her head as Robyn edged backwards and towards Linda, unsure of what was going on and not understanding the dynamics of the people she just watched as Zoe put her hands on top of Sam's shoulders, unable to take a hold of her hands because of the burns.

"Are you ok Sam?"

Sam nodded her head as the tears continued to trickle down her face, Zoe mentally kicked herself for allowing Dylan to treat Sam, the animosity between the two of them had been growing over the last few weeks but with Dominic also now gone she had been left with no other choice. Gently Zoe reached around and embraced her friend, feeling the tears hit her neck Zoe swallowed hard.

"He was called George, George Keogh, I was eight months pregnant when he died."

Zoe was unable to stop her own tears from falling as she held on tight to Sam, trying desperately to offer Sam some kind of comfort.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, hope that you are enjoying the story, as for the guest reviewer who I couldn't reply personally to Sam was eight months pregnant with her and Dylan's child when she lost the baby, they named him George, this may explain the tension between the two of them. **

**Chapter 19 –**

Sam settled into the large chair that Big Mac had kindly brought in for her, finally her oxygen blood levels were back to normal and she no longer needed the oxygen mask on but the bandages remained on her hands. Rachel was still unconscious, on a ventilator, but Sam remained hopeful that she would soon wake up. Curling her legs up onto the chair Sam went to lean on her hand before she forgot about the buns and an involuntary gasp of pain left her mouth as she closed her eyes. Sam felt the gentle touch on the top of her head, the smooth action soon told her that it wasn't Dylan but Sam was still unprepared to open her eyes as the touch moved and she felt the person move closer to her.

"She's going to be ok Sam."

Sam's eyes clenched tighter together as she heard Zoe's voice.

"I know Zoe, I just wish that she'd open her eyes for me."

"What really happened Sam?"

"Dylan was right, I thought that I could save her."

"You did Sam, you saved her, Rachel is alive because of you."

Sam nodded her head, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Have the police got him yet?"

"What Dominic?"

Sam nodded her head once again as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Zoe crouching down in front of her with one hand on Rachel the other on Sam's arm, the act of kindness was not lost on Sam as she swallowed hard but was unable to stop the tears from escaping.

"The police picked him up from his house this morning, he admitted everything Sam, names of the group, everything."

"It's a bit late for his remorse."

Zoe nodded in agreement before she readjusted her stance and perched on the edge of Sam's chair.

"Dominic set light to the room as I found him in there with Rachel, she told Matt and I about the other girl, he went after her while I stayed and got Rachel out of there."

"You got there just in time by the state you found her in."

"I don't want to even think about that Zoe. How are Matt and the other girl?"

"They're fine and have been discharged, a social worker came to pick up the girl and DS Emmerson went straight back to work, against medical advice of course."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before she opened them and concentrated on Rachel.

"Dominic injected Rachel with something."

"Amphetamines and methadone."

"That explains a few things."

"Sam..."

"Please Zoe I don't , I can't."

Zoe nodded her head as she gently rubbed Sam's shoulder.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling once again, there was nothing she wanted more than to get out of the bed and return to her office, to track down the members of the Poseidon group. Matt had done a tremendous job in her absence, tracking down the members that Rachel had identified but it was killing her not to be able to contribute, to be stuck in the bed doing nothing but to lie there and contemplate.

"How are you doing boss?"

Alice quickly moved her gaze from the ceiling and looked down at the voice, surprised to see the figure of a smiling DS Emmerson sitting beside her bed.

"Bored out of my mind, I can't wait to get out of here but apparently it will be at least a week before they'll agree to discharge me."

"Well maybe I can cheer you up."

"Matt..."

"We were keeping tabs on Doctor Carter when we started to track him from leaving here late last night, we noticed that Doctor Nicholls was also following him. We both tracked him to a large house on the North West outskirts of Holby, I made the decision to enter the property."

Matt looked at Alice as she suddenly sat more upright in the bed and stared more intently at him.

"Don't keep me waiting Matt, what happened?"

"The girl was in there, along with another, unfortunately Doctor Carter decided to set fire to the house."

"Crap!"

"Yeah it was a little hairy but we managed to all get out unfortunately the group scattered."

Alice opened her eyes wide and looked hard at Matt but the young detective still had a smile on his face.

"But we found Dominic Carter at home and he confessed, gave us the details for the rest of the group!"

Matt grinned widely as he watched Alice sit up even further in the bed.

"You've arrested them all?"

"Uh huh!"

"Great I'm getting out of here now so we can interview them."

Alice smiled widely as she reached out and took a hold of Matt's hand, shaking it firmly in appreciation of all the hard work that he had done.

"Before you get carried away I need to tell you about Doctor Nicholls and Rachel Carden."

Alice frowned as she let go of Matt's hand, the euphoria she felt moments earlier suddenly ebbed away.

"They're downstairs in the ED, smoke inhalation and burns."

"They're alive though."

Matt nodded his head while Alice took a deep breath, they needed to get the group locked up as soon as possible and then they could try and help Rachel establish a new life.

* * *

Linda watched her student carefully as she restocked the supplies in resus, the youngster's eyes kept flicking up and glancing over to where Sam and Rachel were. Linda had found it difficult enough to listen to what Dylan and Sam had said to each other and then the aftermath with Zoe so she knew how hard it must have been on Robyn.

"Hey."

Linda spoke quietly so as to not disturb Sam and so that their conversation would remain private. Robyn turned around and looked at Linda who had a kind smile on her face.

"I'm nearly finished here if you want me to do something else."

"It's ok Robyn I just wanted to check that you were ok, I know that things got a bit tense in here earlier."

Robyn dropped her head before Linda edged closer to her until she was standing next to Robyn and put her arm around the student.

"I won't say anything to anyone."

"I know you won't Robyn, I just want to make sure that you're ok, it's difficult enough dealing with some patients at the best of times let alone when you know them."

Robyn nodded her head as she looked over at Sam once again.

"Are they going to be ok?"

"Yes I think that they're both going to be fine."

"Good."

Robyn managed a smile as Linda nodded at her.

"Come on then I think we both deserve a break."

Linda gently led Robyn out of resus, glancing over at Sam who was too busy concentrating on Rachel and the monitors to have even noticed them or the conversation they had had.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – This was going to go up over the weekend but had to deal with a sick child so that put paid to any writing, stuck at home looking after him today so hoping to get the next chapter written soon **

**Chapter 20 – **

Zoe spotted Dylan walking out of cubicles and she quickly moved to head him off.

"Not so fast Dylan."

Zoe spoke firmly as she grabbed a hold of Dylan's arm and pulled him down the corridor, not letting go until they were safely stowed in Zoe's office with the door shut.

"Zoe?"

"Don't even start Dylan, how could you?"

Zoe sank into her chair and ran her fingers through her hair as she watched Dylan, he remained standing frowning at her, his mouth ready to formulate a reply but instead he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam needs to learn to take a step back, to not get so emotionally involved, she could have been killed Zoe!"

Zoe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the last few words confirmed what she had believed for a long time, Dylan still cared deeply for Sam.

"If that it is what you think then I'm at fault too Dylan, we both got involved but I'm not sorry about anything. I know that you're upset that Sam got hurt but you can't bring your personal lives into work."

Dylan nodded his head as he folded his arms and looked at Zoe.

"Can I go now?"

Zoe nodded her head as she watched Dylan turn and leave, she didn't like to speculate about the relationship that had occurred between Sam and Dylan but surely the loss of a child had figured heavily in their decision to separate.

* * *

Sam was unable to keep her eyes open any longer, the exhaustion catching up with her as she allowed them to close, safe in the knowledge that it wouldn't be long until someone came along to check on Rachel and would wake her if needed. The dreams that came were not pleasant, Dylan's words though not meant to upset had brought long buried memories to the forefront. Suddenly Sam found herself standing in the frigid cold, alone in what she quickly realised was a cemetery, walking closer to the two freshly dug graves Sam peered down at the two coffins that lay at the bottom, she could just about make out the names that adorned the gold plates screwed onto them. Both coffins were small, the first one had Rachel Carden aged 12 on it, the other said George Keogh 1 day old. Sam felt the tears trickle down her cheeks as she found herself unable to stand up, Dylan had been right she had thought that she could save them all but she had only failed yet again. The touch on her shoulder only caused Sam to drop her head further down but it didn't leave her, it took a firmer grip squeezing and shaking her shoulder until Sam had no choice but to turn around and open her eyes.

* * *

Alice sat up and took a hold of the crutches, they had wanted to keep her in hospital for longer but with the arrest of the members of the Poseidon group Alice knew that it was no longer an option. So armed with a barrage of pills and a pair of crutches she was ready to leave, heading straight to the station but first of all she needed to stop down in the ED and have a quiet word with Sam and Rachel.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling that was bright with artificial light. Closing them again briefly she remembered being stuck in the house, the fire and then Sam holding her. Realising that she had managed to escape the fire Rachel's immediate thoughts ran to Sam and what had happened to her, she went to speak but found herself unable to talk or make much movement.

"It's ok Rachel just relax for a moment."

Rachel moved her head slightly and saw Zoe standing over her, a smile on her face before she moved away Rachel tried to take heed of the words as she blinked her eyes several times.

"Hey Rachel it's good to see you."

Sam spoke softly a small smile on her face and Rachel tried to smile and say hello back, the relief that Sam was alive felt immense.

"Rachel we had to put you on a ventilator to help you breath, you and Sam inhaled a lot of smoke, let me check you over and ten we can see about removing it."

Zoe appeared once again in Rachel's eye line, looking carefully at Rachel as she spoke before she reached out and took a hold of Rachel's hand, stroking it gently as Rachel managed to nod her head in response.

"That's great, good girl Rachel now just relax for me, everything is fine now, you're safe with us."

Zoe let go of Rachel's hand before she pulled her glasses on and looked at the monitor beside Rachel's bed and her medical notes, Zoe could feel Sam reading over her shoulder but she didn't mind as she turned to look at Sam, quickly noticing the deep shadows under Sam's eyes.

"I want to take her off the ventilator."

Sam nodded her head as Zoe walked over and pulled a pair of gloves on, moving closer to the bed Sam reached and placed her bandaged hands on top of Rachel's hand, noticing the slight look of horror on Rachel's face Sam just smiled and shook her head as she watched Zoe moving closer.

* * *

Alice hobbled along the corridor peering into the various rooms before she spotted the familiar figures, she was about to enter when she saw Zoe pulling something out of Rachel, quickly Alice turned away before she wandered to go and get a coffee.

* * *

"Ok don't try and speak for a moment Rachel, just keep your breathing nice and steady."

Zoe smiled as she listened to Rachel's chest, ensuring that everything was ok before she removed her glasses and looked at Rachel, placing a hand on the girl's head.

"How are you feeling Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed hard, her throat felt sore but she nodded her head and looked at Sam.

"Your hands?"

"They'll be fine Rachel, just a little sore."

"You burnt them getting me out?"

Sam nodded her head as Zoe stroked Rachel's hair.

"Don't speak too much Rachel your throat will be sore for a while, just relax and I'll be back to check you both later."

Zoe smiled before she winked at Rachel and left Sam standing beside the bed.

"What happened to them Sam?"

"Don't worry about that for the time being Rachel, you're safe here nobody is going to come and hurt you ever again."

"Please don't leave me alone."

Rachel's voice broke as she spoke and Sam saw the tears starting to well up in Rachel's eyes, ignoring the pain in her hands she reached over and gently rested her hand on Rachel's cheek, shaking her head firmly before she moved the chair as close as she could to the bed and sat down, resting her head close to Rachel's on the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – sorry for the delay in updating this story but whole family has been ill and that rather put writing on the back burner, hope people are still enjoying **

**Chapter 21 – **

Somehow Alice managed to balance her hot drink alongside her crutches, feeling slightly light headed and tired it took all of her energy to manoeuvre herself onto one of the hard plastic chairs. Taking a deep breath Alice rested the crutches on the vacant seat next to her before she cradled the cup of coffee, keeping an eye down the corridor for any movement from the room where Sam and Rachel were recuperating. Quickly Alice grabbed her mobile phone from the pocket of the hooded sweatshirt that she was now wearing and with her swollen thumb scrolled through and started checking her emails that had swarmed in since she had had her accident.

Linda had her head bowed as she reached the reception desk, concentrating on the notes that she had in her hand as she felt Noel moving closer, completely oblivious until he spoke.

"Uh Linda, I didn't think that we'd see her for a while?"

"Eh?"

Linda slowly lifted her head as she rested her hands on the desk.

"Crap, give me a minute Noel."

Linda handed him the paper notes as he quickly nodded his head, pretending to carry on with his work but in reality he was keeping a close eye on the conversation between the nurse and the detective.

Linda smiled as she picked the crutches up and held onto them as she sat down next to Alice.

"I would have thought that you'd have been resting upstairs."

"I heard what happened, I was hoping to catch a word with Sam and Rachel."

Linda nodded her head as she carefully looked at the detective, quickly noticing how tired she looked.

"How are they?"

"Ok I guess, Doctor Nicholls has got some burns to her hands and is suffering from smoke inhalation."

"And Rachel?"

"She's going to need to recuperate for a while, the girl has been through a lot."

Alice nodded her head as she slowly sipped her coffee, taking a deep breath before she looked back at Linda.

"So I should give it a while before I speak to them?"

"It would probably be for the best."

"Ok I'll go and see what is happening at the station, tell them I'll be back to see them soon."

"Of course do you want me to ring anyone for you?"

Alice shook her head as she took a hold of her crutches form Linda and stood up.

"I'll grab a taxi, see you soon."

"No doubt."

Linda nodded her head as she turned and walked back towards Noel, glad that she had managed to keep Sam and Rachel from answering any questions for the time being at least.

* * *

Sam waited until Rachel was resting comfortably again, satisfied that the drugs would keep her asleep for a while she nodded to Robyn before Sam stood up and walked out of the room, anxious for some time alone to gather her thoughts she headed straight to the staff room and collapsed on the sofa. Sam stretched out, her head rested on one arm of the sofa while her feet dropped just over the edge of the other arm. Quickly Sam closed her eyes and rested her bandaged hands on her stomach, she couldn't actually remember the last time she had slept, at least had had a rest that hadn't been punctuated by nightmares. Sam ignored the noises that carried through from the corridor outside and occasionally interrupted the staff room but nobody came near her, everyone let her rest, collect her thoughts, that was until she heard an all too familiar gruff cough.

"I suppose the fact that I'm lying here with my eyes shut doesn't indicate to you that I want to be left alone?"

Sam kept her eyes shut as she spoke, she could feel his presence encroaching further in on her personal space and guessed that by now he was sitting on the coffee table but she didn't want to open her eyes and give him any satisfaction whatsoever.

"Sorry."

Dylan spoke quietly, he had shut the door upon entering and knew that nobody would be coming in for a hwile, he watched as Sam raised an eyebrow but her eyes remained closed as he spoke.

"I shouldn't have said anything earlier Sam, I was upset and angry and wrongly I blamed you."

Dylan bowed his head as he spoke but his words were enough to prise Sam's eyelids open and a large sigh left her mouth.

"I couldn't leave her Dylan and I'm sorry if that upsets you but she is just a child, nobody has ever shown her any love they have just abused her. Somebody needed to rescue her otherwise she would be dead."

Sam's voice trembled with emotion as she swung her legs around and sat up as slowly Dylan brought his head up to meet her gaze. Dylan nodded his head as he swallowed hard, clasping his hands together he intertwined his fingers tightly as he watched Sam bring her head closer to his.

"I'm sorry too Dylan."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Sam shook her head firmly as she lifted her head and looked at Dylan, quickly noticing the small smile that had crept across his face.

"You want to stay with her?"

"I just want to make sure that she is ok that she feels safe."

"Ok but don't overdo it Sam, you need to look after yourself too Sam."

Sam smiled and nodded her head as Dylan stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Thank you Dylan."

Dylan just stopped for a second, his back facing Sam as he gave a slight nod of his head before he carried on walking. Sam blew out her cheeks as the door shut once again, curling back up on the sofa Sam closed her eyes once again, hopeful that this time more pleasant thoughts would invade her unconscious mind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 –**

Rachel moved her head at the same time as he eyes blinked several times until slowly she opened them fully and allowed her eyes to scan around the room, allowing herself a few moments to gauge that she was safe and not back in the house. A feeling that was quickly reinforced as she felt a warm hand take a hold of hers and squeeze it gently.

"Hey Rachel."

Zoe smiled as she moved closer to Rachel and stroked her cheek as she kept an eye on the monitors.

"How are you feeling?"

Zoe kept her hand on Rachel's cheek as she spoke, moving her gaze to meet Rachel's.

"Ok I guess."

Rachel spoke quietly, her throat still sore from the smoke inhalation but she managed a small smile as Zoe nodded her head and moved her hand from Rachel's cheek and rested it on her shoulder.

"Good if you have any pain then let us know, but for now just relax."

"Ok thank you."

"I'll go and let Sam know that you are awake, I expect that you'd like some company?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she turned her head slightly away from Zoe but Zoe just tapped her shoulder tenderly before she left and Rachel quickly closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from tumbling down once again.

* * *

Zoe stood in the corridor and took a deep breath before she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, she watched as Dylan walked out of the staff room, knowing that Sam was in there she quickly wanted to ensure that they were both ok.

"Doctor Hanna?"

Zoe had her hand on the staff room door, her fingers wrapped around the handle when the unfamiliar voice interrupted her, mentally she banged her head on the door before she turned around and saw a woman smiling at her.

"Yes."

"Hello I'm Pam Hales, a social worker, I was hoping that I'd be able to have a talk with Rachel Carden please?"

Zoe frowned as she released her hand from the door and took a breath, carefully examining the woman's credentials before she replied.

"I'm afraid she isn't up to speaking to anyone at the moment, maybe if you left me your details I could keep you up to date with her progress."

"So she hasn't told you what happened to her?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge any details of what Rachel has or hasn't said at the moment."

Zoe inwardly smiled broadly as she watched the frustration grow on the woman's face until finally she nodded and handed a card to Zoe.

"I'm going to speak to the police and I'll be back tomorrow if I haven't heard from you before. Obviously Rachel has been through a terrible ordeal and we need to get her settled into a home as quickly as possible."

Zoe nodded her head politely as she took the card, standing still until she was sure that the woman had left.

* * *

Sam recognised Zoe's voice as she listened to the conversation outside, she couldn't hear much but she could hear the sarcastic tone in Zoe's voice and that instantly brought a smile to her face, as the door opened Sam opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"I need a fag!"

"What's happened Zoe, who was that?"

Sam quickly moved and sat up while Zoe poured herself a cup of coffee before she sat down next to Sam.

"Nosy social worker wanting to see Rachel."

"You sent her packing?"

"Uh huh. Dylan was in here?"

Zoe raised her eyebrows as she looked at Sam but just got a small nod of her head in response, instinctively Zoe reached an arm around Sam's back.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes I think that we've managed to clear a few things up."

"Good I'm glad, I hate paperwork and sorting out different shifts for the two of you is a headache that I could do without."

Zoe grinned and was pleased to see Sam return the expression.

"So how are you feeling?"

Zoe carefully lifted up one of Sam's bandaged hands as she spoke, watching Sam's face for any hint of pain which she quickly spotted.

"I'm fine Zoe."

"Ok but I will be keeping a close eye on you Sam."

Sam nodded her head as Zoe gently let go of Sam's hand.

"How's Rachel?"

"Awake, that's why I originally came to see you."

Zoe watched as the smile quickly grew on Sam's face and the tension ebbed away.

"She's waiting for some company."

"Thanks Zoe."

Zoe nodded her head as Sam stood up.

"I'll be back to check on the both of you shortly."

Sam waved her bandaged hand in response as she left the sanctuary of the staff room.

* * *

Rachel had her head turned away from the door although she was still awake and had her eyes open but as she listened to the soft footsteps approaching she refused to move, forgetting that the bed was in the middle of the room as Sam walked around until she was focused in on Rachel.

"Well it's good to see you're awake again."

Sam smiled and spoke softly, pleased to see that Rachel offered her a small smile in return before she sat down in the chair.

"How are your hands?"

"They're fine Rachel."

"Have you spoken to the police yet?"

Sam quickly noticed how anxious Rachel had become and the thoughts of the social worker came rushing back.

"No and I don't want you to worry about that for the moment Rachel, you just need to relax."

"Ok."

"How about I go and get my laptop and we can watch some tv together?"

Sam watched as Rachel relaxed slightly and nodded her head.

"That's good but you are going to have to help me with the buttons."

"Thanks Sam."

"Not a problem Rachel, now hang on and I'll be back in a moment."

Sam grinned as Rachel smiled and shifted in the bed, watching Sam and keeping her eyes focused on her as she left the room, feeling slightly more reassured that she wasn't going to be abandoned and hurt again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 –**

Alice slammed her hands hard on the table as Matt left the interview room and joined her outside, looking through the mirrored glass at the smug looking woman as she sat motionless alongside her solicitor.

"Sorry boss."

"That's ok Matt, you did all that you could, it's not your fault that she is a psychopath."

"You know what this means though?"

Matt frowned as he looked at Alice who was still staring hard at the window before she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah but let's go and get some sleep first, we can go to the hospital first thing in the morning and break the news to them."

"Ok boss."

Alice nodded her head as she finally took her gaze away from the woman and looked at Matt, apart from Dominic none of the others had said a single word other than to request a solicitor. That left them with no other option than to speak to Sam and more importantly Rachel, if they were going to formally charge the woman and the two men then Rachel needed to tell them exactly what had happened to her and be prepared to do this in a court of law as well. Alice took a breath before Matt smiled and took his keys out of his pocket.

"Come on boss I'll give you a lift home."

* * *

Zoe smiled at Noel as she walked in, finally she had spent a night at her home and after several hours sleep, a steaming hot shower and some clean clothes she felt a great deal better. Instinctively she headed straight for her office, stowing her bag into her bottom desk drawer and hung her coat up before her eyes caught sight of Pam Hales' business card that was lying on top of her keyboard. A heavy sigh left Zoe's mouth as she left her office and headed to the quiet side room that she had left Rachel and Sam in late last night, quickly Zoe opened the door and walked in as quietly as possible, noticing that the two females were both sleeping. Zoe pulled her glasses down and checked Rachel's notes that had been updated during the night but everything was progressing well as she lifted Sam's laptop off the edge of the bed and placed it underneath the monitors that were still beside Rachel's bed.

"You're in early."

Zoe jumped at the unexpected quiet voice but smiled as she turned to look at Sam who had one eye open peering quizzically at her colleague.

"I told you that I was going to keep a close eye on you Doctor Nicholls, I do believe that your hands need redressing."

Zoe raised an eyebrow as she watched Sam roll her eyes and puff out her cheeks as she stared at her bandaged hands.

"Come on Sam I'll do it in here so you don't have to leave Rachel."

"No I don't want Rachel to see, she blames herself enough already."

Sam spoke firmly as she looked at Zoe who nodded her head before she looked around and saw Linda walking past.

"Give me a second."

Zoe quickly walked over and knocked on the door, catching Linda's attention before she gestured for the nurse to come in.

"Can you take Sam and redress her hands for me?"

"Of course."

Linda smiled as Sam reluctantly stood up and walked over before Zoe rested her hand on Sam's elbow.

"Don't worry I'll stay here with Rachel."

Sam nodded her head before she wandered off with Linda, neither of them talking as Zoe ambled over and sat down in the chair next to Rachel.

* * *

Linda waited until she had retrieved the supplies that she needed and had drawn the curtain across the cubicle before she finally broke the eerie silence that had developed between the two of them.

"So how are you?"

"Fine, sorry you got lumbered with this, I could have done it myself."

"I'm sure that you could Sam but let me."

Linda smiled as Sam nodded her head and held out her hands as Linda slowly started to take the bandages off.

"Sorry I guess I'm just used to thinking that I can do everything myself."

"Sam nobody is going to think any less of you if you ask for help occasionally."

Sam smiled as she looked at Linda who grinned widely back at her.

"Thanks Linda."

"Not a problem. Oh I spoke to a certain DI last night."

"Alice? Where was she?"

Sam tried to move but Linda reached across and put a hand on Sam's shoulder as she checked the burns on Sam's hands.

"She discharged herself yesterday and was hanging around looking to speak to you and Rachel."

"Crap."

The word left Sam's mouth with a tired sense of inevitability.

"I told her to come back later."

Linda didn't lift her head as she spoke, gently she rubbed some cream onto Sam's hands before she concentrated on redressing them properly. Sam stared hard at her friend, unable to find the words or willing to break the woman's concentration until she had finished.

"Thank you Linda, I don't think either Rachel or I could have done that yesterday."

"Not a problem Sam but you know that she'll be back."

"Yes but she can speak to me first, I don't want her upsetting Rachel. I just don't think that she is strong enough at the moment."

Linda just nodded her head as she busied herself tidying up as Sam stood up.

"If I see her and I'll come and find you Sam."

"Thanks Linda."

Sam smiled before she quietly exited the cubicle and headed back to find Zoe and Rachel.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and was surprised to see Zoe sitting reading in the chair next to her.

"Zoe?"

"Oh hi sweetie."

Zoe smiled as she quickly closed the file that she was reading and concentrated on Rachel.

"Sam?"

"She'll be back in a minute don't worry."

Rachel gave a faint nod of her head as Zoe looked up at the door and saw Alice standing outside. Quickly the expression changed on her face, a motion that was instantly picked up by Rachel as the girl tried to sit up.

"Zoe what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, just relax Rachel, I'm just going outside for a moment but I'll be right outside the door."

Rachel used all of her strength as she lifted her body up and looked at the door as Zoe stood up from the chair.

"The police, they want to speak to me?"

Zoe sighed as she reached across and gently put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Probably but that's not going to happen until you are ready and are strong enough, please relax and let me deal with this."

Rachel nodded her head and swallowed hard but it wasn't enough to stop a stray tear from escaping from her eye, Zoe smiled and reached up, tenderly wiping it away with her thumb before she walked towards the door, knowing that Rachel was watching her move she closed the door and glared hard at DI Parker, not wanting Rachel to hear any of the conversation that was about to occur.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 –**

"I need to speak to Rachel."

Alice bowed her head slightly as she spoke, resting her body weight on her crutches she could already feel the anger bubbling from Zoe and she couldn't really blame to doctor but the facts remained clear, she had to speak to Rachel.

"She's not well enough."

Zoe spoke firmly as she kept her hand on the door, refusing to budge and allow Alice any access to Rachel.

"Please Doctor Hanna I wouldn't ask if I had any other options open to me."

Alice sighed as she spoke, she could feel more eyes falling on her as the conversation carried on but Zoe stayed firm and shook her head, out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam quickly approaching and was glad that someone else would back her up.

"What's going on?"

Sam looked at Alice and then Zoe who was standing protectively in front of the door before she glanced in and saw Rachel sitting up in the bed, Zoe gave her a warm smile before she turned and looked at Alice.

"They aren't saying anything, except for Dominic's earlier statement, now they are all keeping quiet, not even speaking to their solicitors. I need Sam's statement and Rachel's to be able to formally charge them."

Alice's voice was exasperated as she spoke, quickly moving her glance from Sam and Zoe in desperate search of a modicum of cooperation from either woman.

"I'll speak to you if you'll leave Rachel alone."

"I'll still need to speak to her."

"Ok but speak to me first and then let Zoe and I talk to her."

Alice nodded her head as Sam looked at Zoe who nodded her head in approval before she handed a key to Sam.

"Use my office and don't worry I'll stay here with Rachel."

"Thanks Zoe, if she asks..."

"I'll be fine Sam just get it over and done with."

Zoe waited until Alice and Sam had left before she leant briefly against the door and took a breath, composing herself before she opened the door and prepared herself for the barrage of questions that Rachel was sure to bombard her with.

* * *

Sam sat in Zoe's chair, quickly placing herself in the position of authority as she watched Alice balance her crutches against the desk before she brought out a digital recording device.

"Do you mind if I record this?"

"No."

"Thank you Doctor Nicholls."

Sam nodded her head as Alice began the interview, instantly recognising the formality that it had taken.

"So two nights ago you followed Doctor Carter from Holby city hospital to a house on Albany Avenue is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you follow Doctor Carter?"

"Because I believed that he was responsible for sexually assaulting Rachel Carden."

"Who is a patient of yours?"

"Yes and who was also missing at the time, I was hoping that Dominic, Doctor Carter would lead me to her."

"And then you entered the property?"

"Yes, Sergeant Emmerson tried to stop me but I was determined to find Rachel."

"You were concerned for her safety?"

"Of course, she had been badly beaten up and she had obvious signs of sexual assault the last time I had examined her."

"When you entered the property what did you find?"

"Doctor Carter and Rachel."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them and looked at Alice who just nodded her head in support.

"What happened next?"

"Doctor Carter set light to a piece of furniture, Rachel told us that there was another girl in the property, Sergeant Emmerson went to find her while I helped Rachel to get out of the burning room."

"Thank you Doctor Nicholls, that is all the information that I need for the moment."

Alison clicked off the recording device and looked at Sam who nodded her head before she poured herself a glass of water and quickly drunk it, allowing herself a moment to compose the emotions that were tumbling around her stomach.

"What happened to the other girl?"

"She was a runaway they found on the streets, luckily for her nobody assaulted her, she's with foster parent's at the moment but is too traumatised to give us any meaningful statement."

Sam nodded her head as she remembered how quiet and withdrawn Rachel had been and the time it had taken her to gain the girl's trust.

"I really don't want to put Rachel through any more trauma Sam but I do need to speak to her."

"I know, can you just let me speak to her first?"

"Of course."

Sam nodded her head as she stood up and walked out of Zoe's office, leaving Alice sitting there and contemplating what her next move would be.

* * *

Zoe smiled as she walked back into the room, closing the door behind her as she looked at Rachel who was staring anxiously at her.

"What's going on?"

"Relax Rachel please. Sam has just gone to speak to Detective Parker in my office, don't worry I'm going to stay right here with you."

Zoe watched as she moved closer to the bed, Rachel laid back down resting her head on the pillow as she closed her eyes. Zoe edged closer and gently rested her hand on Rachel's shoulder, she could see the tears beginning to escape from behind Rachel's closed eyes and her heart panged at the hurt the young girl was suffering from. Without saying a word Zoe perched on the edge of the bed and softly helped Rachel to sit up, holding the girl tightly against her as Rachel buried her head into the crook of Zoe's neck allowing the tears to fall while Zoe rubbed her back soothingly. A few minutes later Rachel heard the door click, slowly she lifted her head as Sam walked back into the room, the young girl looked at Sam and then Zoe who still had a reassuring hold of her. Sam's pace quickened as she saw Rachel's tear stained face and Zoe embracing her, Sam waited until she was beside the bed before her soft quiet voice spoke.

"Rachel, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sam frowned as she looked at Zoe who quietly mouthed 'police' at her and Sam took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I'll do it."

Rachel's voice was a whisper as she spoke, reaching up as she wiped the tears away from her face before she looked at Sam and then Zoe.

"Tell Detective Parker that I'll speak to her."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – **

Zoe walked out and quickly looked at the board and then the computer, concentrating so hard that the voice made her jump when it came.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh hi yeah."

Zoe turned and smiled at Linda as he friend moved closer and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I saw Detective Parker lurking around earlier."

"Yeah I just left her with Rachel and Sam."

Linda raised an eyebrow as Zoe just shook her head and puffed out her cheeks.

"Rachel said that she wanted to speak to her and well Sam wasn't going to leave her alone."

Any response from Linda was cut short as Fletch breathlessly appeared.

"Zoe you're needed in resus."

Zoe nodded her head and quickly jogged down the corridor, grateful for the distraction so that she wouldn't stand around thinking, wondering, how Rachel was getting on.

* * *

Sam kept a tight hold of Rachel's hand as she continued to talk, it had been nearly thirty minutes and finally the ordeal was coming to an end, Sam had had to battle her own emotions several times as she listened to Rachel relive what had happened to her but she knew that by staying close and having contact would at least offer some comfort to Rachel. Sam closed her eyes and blinked the tears away as she listened to Alice, she was unable to look at Rachel as she knew that it would only cause her own tears to cascade down.

"Thank you so much Rachel, that was an extremely brave thing to do."

Rachel just nodded her head while Sam kept her eyes closed as she felt Rachel's fingers squeeze her hand even tighter.

"Ok well I'll be in contact with you both soon but for now please relax and thank you once again."

Alice clumsily stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder before she took a hold of her crutches and hobbled out of the room, Sam waited until she heard the door click shut before she found the strength to open her eyes and look at Rachel.

"You did great sweetie."

Rachel nodded her head and Sam could tell that she was exhausted the physical and mental strength of the interview had quickly caught up with her. Sam smiled warmly as she reached across with her free hand and brushed Rachel's hair, her hands were still sore but Sam knew that the pain was nothing compared to what Rachel was feeling.

"Thank you for staying with me Sam."

"I'm not going anywhere Rachel, just rest of you need some sleep."

Rachel slowly nodded her head as Sam rested her hand on top of Rachel's head and Rachel allowed her eyes to close, the visions and memories that she thought would flooding back failed to appear as she felt safe, knowing that Sam was right there with her allowed Rachel to quickly drop off into a deep sleep. Sam smiled as she watched Rachel fall asleep but she kept her hands on the young girl's body, hoping that the contact would help Rachel sleep peacefully grateful that she could finally let her own tears fall in private.

* * *

Pam Hales walked confidently towards the reception desk, her eyes firmly set on the male who was standing there as she nodded her head and showed her identification to him.

"Pam Hales, social services I need to see Doctor Hanna right away please."

Noel looked carefully at the plastic identification card before he nodded his head and handed the card back.

"If you take a seat I'll go and see if she is able to see you."

"I'll stand thank you."

Pam sneered at Noel, leaving him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to budge until she got to speak to Doctor Hanna. Without another word Noel bowed his head, feeling like a scolded child as he walked out from behind the reception desk and headed out to resus. It didn't take him long to spot Zoe as she ripped the plastic apron off her and dumped it into the yellow medical bin as he opened the door.

"Uh Doctor Hanna can I have a word please?"

Zoe sighed heavily before she nodded towards Noel and led him to a quiet corner before she waited impatiently for him to talk.

"There's a Pam Hales from social services waiting in reception for you."

"Oh great, I don't suppose you could..."

"I don't think so she's got a certain 'look' on her face."

Noel raised his eyebrows and offered Zoe a faint smile as he spoke before she nodded her head.

"I guessed as much, oh well I may as well go and get it done with."

"Thank you Doctor Hanna."

"Don't thank me yet Noel I've yet to speak to her."

Zoe managed a wry smile before she reluctantly headed off to find the formidable woman.

* * *

Zoe waited until the older woman had sat down opposite her, even though she was sitting in her office Zoe felt that she wasn't in charge and that feeling only increased as the woman retrieved a file from her bag and opened it on the desk before she stared hard at Zoe.

"I spent most of last night at the police station reading their reports and talking to the detectives about Rachel Carden before I then went home and examined the social services reports from when Rachel first went missing. The girl has been through an incredibly traumatic life so far Doctor Hanna, I've lined up a leading child psychologist to see Rachel as soon as possible and I would also like to meet Rachel today."

Pam Hales smiled at Zoe who nodded in reply but she only felt insincerity from the woman although she could find no argument in what the social worker had said.

"Rachel is resting at the moment, she has just spoken to the police and as you can imagine it was a rather traumatic experience for her."

"Of course but I do need to see her today Doctor Hanna, we need to try and help Rachel garner some sense of normality and familiarity with the people that will help her move on with her life."

Zoe sighed as she pondered the words, she knew that Rachel would have to be discharged in the next couple of days but hadn't given what would happen next much thought before Pam Hales had reappeared, and slowly Zoe nodded her head but help up her hands.

"Ok but please let me speak to her and prepare Rachel, she's been through enough today without being scared by yet another stranger."

Zoe spoke firmly, finally taking charge of the meeting and watched as Pam Hales smiled and nodded in agreement.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – **

Zoe knew that she couldn't put it off for any longer, Pam Hales had situated herself in Zoe's office and had told Zoe in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to leave until she had spoken to Rachel. Quietly she opened the door and entered the small room, making sure that the door was closed before she edged over to where Sam was sitting but Sam's head had dropped down onto the bed and Zoe quickly noticed that the exhausted young doctor was sleeping. Zoe took a deep breath as she crouched down and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder knowing that it would enough and sure enough it quickly caused Sam to sit bolt upright, a look of fear clearly visible on her face.

"Sam it's ok, it's only me, Zoe."

Zoe spoke quietly and softly while she kept her hand on Sam's shoulder, watching carefully as Sam closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Sorry."

"No I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Sam nodded her head as she sat back in the chair and yawned widely before she rubbed her eyes and then concentrated on Zoe.

"What's happened?"

Zoe sighed as she gently perched herself on the end of the bed, glancing briefly at Rachel who was still asleep before she looked at Sam.

"There's a social worker waiting in my office."

Sam nodded her head as she looked over at Rachel whose young battered body looked swamped by the hospital bed and the blanket that was tucked around her. Sam could see that Zoe was troubled, that on top of all of her overwhelming clinical lead job she had also found herself emotionally vested in their young patient.

"Zoe?"

"Sorry Sam I guess I thought that I could protect Rachel for a little while longer."

Sam smiled as she reached across with her bandaged hand and gently rested it on Zoe's knee.

"Maybe it's for the best, I know what you are thinking Zoe, the same thoughts crossed my own mind but it would be impossible we would be doing Rachel more harm than good with the hours that we have to put in here."

Sam spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Rachel as she looked into Zoe's eyes. The thoughts of wanting Rachel to stay and live with her had crossed Sam's mind numerous times but she knew that she wasn't ready for the vast commitment that she would have to make and if she failed the consequences to Rachel's emotional wellbeing would haunt her forever. Sam watched as Zoe closed her eyes for a second before she sighed heavily and placed her hand gently on the top of Sam's.

"I know that you're right."

Sam nodded her head as Zoe paused for a moment.

"I'll let Rachel sleep let me know when she wakes up I want to tell her about the social worker."

"We'll tell her together Zoe."

Sam smiled as she watched Zoe nod in agreement before the older woman slid off the bed, returning the smile as she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly as she left.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and for the first time in a long time didn't panic when she saw her surroundings, maybe it was worrying that the hospital bed seemed so comforting but then Rachel dropped her gaze down the bed and saw Sam's head rested on the bed, instantly Rachel knew the real reason for her calmness. Rachel moved her arm slightly and pulled it up to her head to move a few stray stands of hair out of the way of her eyes, without realising the monitor on her finger dislodged causing the monitor to loudly beep. Almost instantaneously Sam's head shot up and stared hard at Rachel, first a look of shock and then relief on the doctor's face as she fumbled with her bandaged hands to reattach the monitor to Rachel's finger, only then, when the warning beep had stopped did she take a deep breath and smile at Rachel.

"Hey."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok, how are you feeling?"

Rachel closed her eyes and wriggled her body slightly but that quickly caused a frown to cross her face.

"Ergghh still sore."

"Well that is to be expected sweetie, your young body has had to endure so much, more than anyone should have to, it is going to take time to heal."

Rachel nodded her head slowly while Sam smiled before she turned and looked at the door, her eyes catching Zoe's as she left a cubicle, Sam watched as Zoe took a few steps closer to the room, stopping for a brief moment before she saw that Rachel was sitting up and awake. Zoe took a breath and composed herself as she walked into the room, her heart panging slightly as she entered and saw Rachel smiling at her.

"Well it's good to see you're awake Rachel, everything ok?"

"She's a little sore."

Sam spoke quietly as Zoe nodded and pulled her glasses down and read through Rachel's notes.

"Well you can have some pain relief if you would like?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow when she spoke, watching Rachel carefully as she knew how reluctant the young girl was to have anything injected into her.

"Yeah that would be good."

"Ok, can you wait for a few minutes Sam and I need to talk to you about something?"

"I guess so."

Rachel frowned slightly as she looked firstly at Zoe and then Sam but they both had soft smiles on their faces and that gave her a reassuring feeling as she watched Zoe sit down at the end of the bed. Zoe looked at Sam as she reached across and put her hand on top of Rachel's and at that point Zoe knew that she had to be the one to speak first, especially seeing that Pam Hales was sat in her office.

"There's a social worker waiting in my office she would like to see you. I was hoping to give you a bit more time to recover before you had to deal with anything else but she is here to help you to let you know what is going to happen to you."

Zoe bowed her head as she spoke, she felt bad for relaying yet more issues onto those young shoulders.

"It's ok Zoe after speaking to Detective Parker I think that I can handle anything."

Rachel managed a small smile as she stroked the bandages on Sam's hand.

"You'll be fine Rachel and I want you to know that Zoe and I are going to be here for you, whenever you might need us, you're not going to get rid of us that easily!"

Sam laughed as Zoe brought up her head and grinned at Rachel as the girl nodded her head and blinked her eyes as a couple of tears trickled slowly down her cheeks.

"Thank you, both of you, I really don't think that I could have survived this without you."

"And with us you'll get through everything that you've got to face as yet."

Sam spoke quietly as she bent in closer and breathed a sigh of relief as Rachel rested her head on her shoulder, she knew that finally the young girl knew that she had a future ahead of her and that she would play a part in it.

_Fin._


End file.
